NAE HYUNG
by Linling
Summary: KiHyun kembar lagi .. hehe, saya suka pairing KiHyun jadi kembar. Tapi kok rada aneh gimana gitu ya critanya, gak nyambung dan gak dapet feelnya :((((
1. Chapter 1

**Nae, Hyung**

**.**

**.**

**LeeteukDonghaeKibumKyuhyun (TeukHaeBumKyu brothership)**

**Siwon (actor, Kibum's friend)**

**Ryeowook (Siwon's manager/assistance)**

**.**

**.**

**Ceritanya Kyuhyun sangat dekat dengan Kibum karena KiHyun kembar (lagi) hehe, tiada hari tanpa Kibum, begitupun Kibum, dia juga sangat dekat dan menyayangi adik kembarnya hingga suatu hari datang Siwon, teman Kibum yang menawarinya untuk ikut casting.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"igeo jinjjayo?" pekik seorang namja belasan tahun berkacamata, ia sedang membaca koran diteras rumahnya.

"kau sedang apa Kibum-ah?" tanya namja lain berwajah mirip ikan #plakyang baru saja keluar dari rumah pada namja berkacamata tadi yang bernama Kibum.

"Donghae-hyung..! palli palli palli...!" tanpa menjawab Donghae, Kibum segera menarik lengan Donghae dan membawanya masuk kedalam rumah lagi menuju ruang tengah.

"Yak! Yak! Kau menyakiti tanganku bodoh!" protes Donghae mengibaskan tangan Kibum agar cengkeramannya lepas dan itu berhasil.

"aiya! Apa yang kau lakukan Kibum-ah, aku sedang nonton!" protes namja lain yang tadi tersenyum bak malaikat karena menonton drama di TV, eh sekarang dengan tidak berperike-TV-an Kibum memencet tombol-tombol di TV tanpa jeda, "kau mencari saluran berapa? Biar hyung carikan" lanjutnya lembut.

"aku mencari saluran yang ada infotaintment-nya Leeteuk-hyung" jawab Kibum pada hyungnya, Leeteuk setelah sebelumnya menoleh kearah Leeteuk.

"ah, itu ada disaluran 12" jawab Leeteuk yang langsung dipatuhi Kibum.

"kenapa tidak pakai remote saja? Itu kelamaan" tanya Donghae.

"remotenya rusak gara-gara dibuat mainan sama Kyuhyun" jawab Kibum tanpa menoleh kearah Donghae karena sibuk memencet tombol TV.

"mwo? Benarkah?" tanya Donghae tidak percaya.

"sudah, aku sudah membawanya ke bengkel elektronik" ucap Leeteuk menengahi.

"Okay" ucap Donghae sedikit mendesah, lega mungkin.

Kibum sudah menemukan saluran yang ia cari, tetapi acara infotaintment-ya sedang iklan, Kibum pun setia duduk bersila didepan TV menunggu iklannya kelar. Leeteuk dan Donghae hanya menurut saja ketika Kibum memerintahkan mereka untuk duduk dan menonton saja, padahal mereka adalah hyung disini.

Leeteuk, anak tertua, umur 18 tahun,kelas 2 SMA,hobi menonton drama.

Donghae, anak kedua,umur 17 tahun,kelas 1 SMA,hobi membuat kue,kadang mudah menangis.

Kibum, anak ketiga,umur 15 tahun,kelas 2 SMP,sangat dekat dengan adiknya, Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun,( sebenarnya dia anak paling bontot) anak ketiga juga karena dia kembar dengan Kibum hanya saja Kibum lahir duluan,ia amat sangat menyayangi kembarannya, dan dekat dengan Kibum pastinya .

"hyung..! hyung..! acaranya sudah mulai acaranya sudah mulai..! seru Kibum, saking girangnya karena acara infotaintment yang biasanya sering ditonton kalangan para yeoja ini sudah tayang.

"hei sudah, kau jangan ribut terus, suara presenternya jadi tidak kedengaran" protes Donghae, padahal awalnya dia malas menonton acara ini, tapi karena Kibum sangat bersemangat ia jadi penasaran juga.

"hehe mian" jawab Kibum nyengir.

"**tak terasa sudah 30 menit saya menemani anda dan kini saatnya saya untuk pamit undur diri, sampai jumpa lagi di acara Moon Infotaintment berikutnya, selamat siang dan bye-bye" **itu adalah suara presenter infotaintment di TV, TeukHaeBum hanya menatap cengo layar TV yang menampilkan deretan-deretan huruf dan cuplikan-cuplikan ulang berita seputar selebriti yang mungkin sudah ditayangkan tadi.

"apa-apaan ini?" tanya Kibum kesal.

"acaranya sudah selesai Kibum-ah, kau terlambat, tenang saja besok ada lagi" ucap Leeteuk mencoba menenangkan.

"andwae! Tidak bisa, ini hanya khusus hari ini hyung!" ngeyel Kibum, ia masih tidak terima.

"aigoo..aigoo..memangnya ada apa sih di acara yang tadi, huh? Kau naksir sama noona presenternya atau bagaimana?" tanya Donghae jengah juga hihi.

"aniyo..!" jawab Kibum tegas, ia tidak mungkin menyukai noona-noona yang usianya terpaut sangat jauh itu.

"HYAAAAAAA...! SIAPA YANG SUDAH MEMBUAT KIBUM HYUNG NAKSIR..?" teriak seorang namja dari arah belakang, mungkin dari dapur, ia berlari kemudian berhenti tepat didepan Kibum dan berkacak pinggang.

"K-Kyu, an-ani, tidak ada yang membuat hyung naksir" jawab Kibum tergagap karena sedikit shock.

"benarkah? Tapi tadi aku mendengar-"

"ah sudahlah, kau sudah selesai makan? Kajja kita bobok siang" sela Kibum lalu menuntun Kyu adik kembarnya menuju kamar, ia tidak mau ambil pusing kalau nanti saudaranya mengadu pada hyung-hyungnya, tapi itu mungkin jarang terjadi mengingat Kyuhyun hanya percaya pada Kibum.

KiHyun room..

"hyung, tadi itu be-"

"ssstttt, sekarang waktunya bobok, arasseo?" sela Kibum lagi-lagi, ia sudah tau Kyuhyun akan membahas yang tadi.

"hhhh, arasseo hyung" jawab Kyuhyun mendesah.

"nah, adik pintar" balas Kibum, ia mulai mengelus rambut Kyuhyun sayang.

"hyung"

"ne"

"apa tidak sebaiknya ranjang kita digabung saja, aku akan lebih merasa nyaman dan aman mungkin" usul Kyuhyun.

"eum, andwaeyo"

"wae hyung?"

"aku takut menindihmu atau menendangmu sewaktu tidur, Leeteuk dan Donghae hyung pernah mengatakannya padamu kan?"

"eumm, tapi setelah kuamati hyung tidak begitu, hyung tidur sangat tenang"

"kau mengamatiku? Kau bangun malam-malam hanya untuk melakukan itu? Aigoo!" pekik Kibum, ia kesal karena waktu istirahat adiknya tersita hanya untuk hal tidak penting.

"ak-aku khawatir kalau Kibum hyung meninggalkanku saat aku tertidur, aku tidak mau" jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada sedih.

Kibum menghela nafas, ia juga sedikit merasa bersalah membuat adiknya cemas dan tidur tidak tenang.

"dengar, jangan lakukan itu lagi, ne. Hyung tidak suka, hyung tidak pergi kemana-mana Kyu, hyung disini. Kalau hyung tidak ada dikamar ini saat malam hari, itu mungkin hyung sedang ambil minum didapur atau pipis dikamar mandi, kau tidak usah khawatir" jelas Kibum yang diberi anggukan dan senyum sebagai jawaban ia mengerti. "bagus, sekarang pejamkan matamu, jam tidur siangmu bisa berkurang nanti" lanjut Kibum mengelus rambut Kyuhyun lagi karena tadi sempat terhenti.

"okay bos hyung" jawab Kyuhyun semangat, ia segera memejamkan matanya.

Karena perbuatan Kibum mengelus rambutnya, Kini Kyuhyun sudah tertidur pulas, Kibum segera pindah keranjangnya untuk menyusul Kyuhyun tidur siang. Ini adalah kegiatan rutin mereka setiap hari. Kebetulan ini hari minggu jadi waktu tidur siang mereka bertambah satu jam, biasanya mereka akan tidur jam 2 karena sekolah bubar jam 1.

Sementara itu, diruang tengah..

"hyung" panggil Donghae

"hmm" hanya gumaman yang Donghae dapatkan dari Leeteuk.

"Leeteuk hyung" panggil Donghae lagi

"hmmm" hanya gumaman lagi jawabannya.

"Yak! Bisakah kau alihkan sedikit perhatianmu dari drama picisan itu? Aku sedang bicara padamu hyung!" seru Donghae, ia kesal karena hyungnya lebih memilih drama To The Beautiful You yang sedang tayang saat ini daripada mengindahkan panggilan Donghae.

"aisshh, kau ini. Dramanya sedang seru, kau tahu Gang Tae Jun yang diperankan Minho Shinee, dia digosipkan menderita syindrom YIPS, lagipula ada apa? Aku mendengar kau memanggil hyung" balas Leeteuk, ia sedikit tersinggung karena dituduh lebih perhatian dengan drama itu, padahal memang betul wkwkw.

"ah tidak jadi, mood ku sudah brubah" jawab Donghae berlalu menuju dapur.

"brubah? Memangnya power ranger? Ada-ada saja" gumam Leeteuk, lalu ia memfokuskan kembali menonton dramanya.

dapur

Terdengar suara mixer yang sedang digunakan, namun jika lebih dipertajam pendengarannya mungkin akan terdengar suara lain.

"hiks..hiks.."

Disela suara mixer itu, terdengar suara isakan-isakan dari seseorang. Ya, dia adalah Donghae, dia menangis sambil membuat adonan kue, entah apakah kuenya nanti rasanya asin karena terkontaminasi (?) oleh air mata atau bagaimana saya juga bingung, hehe.

Disisi lain, karena mendengar sesuatu yang berisik, Kyuhyun perlahan membuka mata dan mengerjap-ngerjap perlahan, kepalanya sedikit pusing karena baru tidur sebentar. setelah pusingnya sedikit hilang, perlahan ia melangkahkan kakinya mencari sumber suara bising yang mengganggu tidur siangnya, untungnya Kibum tidak terbangun.

"kau sedang apa hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun yang sudah sampai di dapur, sekarang dia tahu asal suara itu.

"hiks Kyu, kau bangun, hiks..hiks" bukannya menjawab, Donghae malah balik bertanya.

"ehe, suara mixer mu yang membuatku bangun hyung, ah kenapa hyung menangis?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"oh, mianhae, tapi ini sudah akan selesai. Hikss..hikss" jeda sebentar "Kyu, Leeteuk hyung tidak sayang pada hyung" curhat Donghae pada adiknya.

"maksud hyung apa? Leeteuk hyung tentu saja sayang dengan kita semua" tanya Kyuhyun bingung, ia mendudukkan dirinya di kursi meja makan.

"ani, dia lebih mementingkan drama daripada hyung Kyu" lanjut Donghae ber-curhat.

"Ck! Kau seperti tidak hafal dia saja hyung, drama itu hidupnya. Tapi hyung harus tahu, dia itu sangat menyayangi kita semua. Sudah jangan sedih, kajja aku bantu hyung membuat kue" putus Kyuhyun, ia beranjak berdiri mendekati Donghae lalu membantu menata cetakan di loyang. Keduanya tampak serius membuat kue, tidak ada obrolan ringan apapun kecuali pertanyaan-pertanyaan Kyuhyun ini-itu karena ia sama sekali tidak tahu cara membuat kue, Donghae pun yang biasanya kesal kalau ada seseorang yang banyak tanya ini malah dengan telaten dan sabar mengajari dan menjawab apapun yang ditanyakan Kyuhyun.

"nanti kalau Kibum tahu bagaimana? Dia pasti marah karena kau tidak tidur siang" ucap Donghae memperingatkan setelah sekian lama ia hanya menjawab sekarang ia bertanya, sambil mengeluarkan panggangan kue dari dalam oven.

"hyung tenang saja, dia akan bangun pukul 4, itu masih 1 jam lagi" jawab Kyuhyun santai.

"siapa yang akan bangun pukul 4?" sebuah suara dingin menginterupsi kegiatan HaeKyu, mereka menoleh ke asal suara. Disana ada Kibum yang berdiri di ambang pintu dapur.

"Ki-Kibum hyung, ka-kau sudah bangun, hehe" tanya Kyuhyun basa-basi, ia menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"tadi kau yang bilang sendiri kalau aku tidak boleh kemana-mana dan selalu ada dikamar saat kau tidur, tapi ini?" kata Kibum dengan nada sedikit kecewa, hanya sedikiiiiit.

"ak-aku bisa jelaskan hyung" bela Kyuhyun.

"lupakan itu" jawab Kibum datar kemudian berlalu.

"aisshh, sekarang bagaimana ini Donghae hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun panik.

"mana kutahu? Kau yang dekat dengan anak itu" jawab Donghae malas, ia kembali menghias kue.

"Ck! Hyung curang, lain kali aku tidak mau menemani hyung membuat kue!" telak Kyuhyun dan segera berlalu mencari Kibum.

"aku tidak peduli, hmmm lama-lama aku curiga mereka itu saudara kembar tapi kelakuannya mirip seperti sepasang kekasih, dasar adik kembar aneh." Monolog Donghae.

Kyuhyun mencari keberadaan Kibum keseluruh penjuru rumah, tapi ia tidak menemukan Kibum dimanapun. Dimana anak itu, baru sebentar pergi sudah menghilang saja seperti hantu.

"kau cari apa Kyu?" tanya Leeteuk

"ah, hyung lihat Kibum hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun balik.

"Oh, tadi dia keluar dengan sepeda, ah iya, tumben kau tidak ikut?" jawab dan tanya Leeteuk lagi.

"Ck! Kibum hyung benar-benar!" geram Kyuhyun berlalu keluar rumah meninggalkan Leeteuk dengan kebingungannya,"mentang-mentang aku tidak bisa naik sepeda saja begini, uh awas ya?" kesal Kyuhyun disela larinya mencari Kibum.

Leeteukpun berjalan menuju dapur untuk minum..

"Hae, kau sedang apa?" tanya Leeteuk yang melihat Donghae terlihat begitu serius.

"..."

"Donghae, apa kau membuat kue?" tanya Leeteuk lagi karena pertanyaan yang tadi tidak ada jawabannya.

"..."

Masih tidak mendapat jawaban, Leeteuk berjalan mendekati Donghae dan menepuk bahunya.

"Donghae-ah, kau marah pada hyung?" tanya Leeteuk

"hmm" gumaman Donghae mewakili jawabannya.

"apa karena masalah tadi?" tanya Leeteuk lagi.

"yah, bukankah ini lebih menarik daripada menjawab pertanyaan dari saudaranya" ucap Donghae atau lebih tepatnya menyindir sambil mengangkat kue yang sudah jadi lalu berjalan menuju kulkas dan meletakkannya disana lalu bergegas keluar dari dapur.

"hhhh,,,anak itu benar-benar" desah Leeteuk lalu mengambil air minum dikulkas yang tadi dibuat Donghae untuk menyimpan kue buatannya.

Disisi lain, Kyuhyun..

"ne, kapan-kapan aku akan menginap dirumahmu, okay sampai jumpa"

PIP

Itu tadi akhir percakapan Kibum dengan seseorang di line telepon, Kyuhyun bisa menemukan Kibum mungkin karena bantuan naluri kembarnya haha. Kibum berdiri menyangga sepedanya dipinggir jalan karena ponselnya bergetar tanda ada panggilan masuk, jadi dia menghentikan sepedanya dan menjawab panggilan tersebut. Kyuhyun yang dari kejauhan melihat Kibum pun segera berlari menghampirinya, namun ia urungkan untuk menyapa Kibum karena ia melihat Kibum sedang menelpon seseorang dan Kyuhyun merasa sedih mendengar percakapan terakhir Kibum dengan seseorang yang entah siapa itu.

Kibum membalikkan sepedanya bersiap kembali kerumah, ia terkejut mendapati Kyuhyun ada didepannya dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan.

**TBC**

Saya mau tanya, brother complex itu apa ya? Apa yang kakak/adiknya sangat overprotective sama kakak/adiknya atau yang bagaimana? mohon bantuannya

Terimakasih


	2. Chapter 2

"K-Kyu, bagaimana kau bisa disini?" tanya Kibum.

"ak-aku..aku mencarimu hyung, kau jangan marah padaku, jangan menginap dirumah orang itu, kumohon hyung.." rengek Kyuhyun mengatupkan kedua telapak tangannya didepan dada seraya memohon, ekspresinya juga penuh harap.

"hah? Kau mendengar semuanya?" tanya Kibum, ia kembali sedikit terkejut lagi.

"itu tidak penting, ayolah hyung jangan marah ne, aku janji tidak akan meninggalkanmu lagi saat tidur, tapi jangan menginap dirumah orang lain hyung, aku tidak bisa tidur kalau hyung tidak mengusap rambutku dan menemaniku...hiks" mohon Kyuhyun panjang lebar sampai-sampai ia terisak saking takutnya Kibum marah dan akan menginap dirumah orang lain.

Grep..

Kibum segera mendekap tubuh Kyuhyun, mengusap punggung adik kembarnya untuk menenangkannya.

"ssssttt uljima, jangan menangis Kyu, iya-iya hyung sudah tidak marah dan tidak akan menginap dirumah Siwon" jelas Kibum yang sukses membuat Kyuhyun menghentikan isakannya tapi ia segera menjauhkan tubuh Kibum darinya.

"nuguya?" tanya Kyuhyun dingin.

"nuguya? Yang mana?" tanya Kibum bingung.

"siapa itu Siwon?" tanya Kyuhyun memperjelas.

"aah? Siwon itu teman hyung, kau tidak kenal? Eum, mungkin karena dia masih menjadi artis pendatang baru jadi belum begitu terkenal" jelas Kibum.

"teman? Yang mana? Kau tidak pernah menceritakannya padaku hyung" selidik Kyuhyun.

"eh, itu..hehe" Kibum menjadi sedikit kikuk, masalahnya jika ia jujur mempunyai sahabat Kyuhyun tidak akan suka.

"jawab saja hyung" paksa Kyuhyun, kini ekspresinya berubah biasa saja, mungkin agar Kibum mau memberitahunya siapa Siwon sebenarnya.

"emm, eh, Si-Siwon itu teman hyung yang itu, nanti kau juga tahu" jawab Kibum masih sedikit kikuk dan takut.

"sejak kapan?" Kyuhyun masih mau menyelidiki Kibum.

"eum- ah kau sepertinya ngantuk Kyu, kajja kita pulang" Kibum menarik lengan Kyuhyun mengajaknya pulang namun Kyuhyun mengibaskannya.

"kau belum menjawabnya hyung" kukuh Kyuhyun masih ingin mendapat jawaban.

"Yak! Haruskah aku menjawab semua pertanyaan konyolmu itu? Siwon itu teman hyung, kami bertemu digereja 3 minggu yang lalu, dan kami sepakat untuk menjadi sahabat, kau puas?" bentak Kibum, ia sudah kesal dengan pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang hampir mirip seperti detektif itu. Selalu seperti ini.

"kau membentakku hyung" Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, ia sedih karena Kibum telah membentaknya.

"Ky-Kyu, mi-mianhae, aku tidak bermaksud. Jangan sedih,ne. Maafkan hyung, kajja kita pulang" Kibum mengajak Kyuhyun pulang dengan sepedanya juga sepeda Kyuhyun, tentu saja Kibum yang mengayuhnya.

"hyung, gantian aku yang didepan, ne?" tanya Kyuhyun diperjalanan pulangnya tentu saja dengan dibonceng Kibum.

"andwaeyo, aku saja" jawab Kibum

"ala hyung, ayolah, sekali ini saja juga tidak apa-apa" rengek Kyuhyun.

"tidak akan, nanti kalau jatuh bagaimana?" tolak Kibum halus.

"makanya hyung ajari aku" kukuh Kyuhyun

"..."

"hyung"

"..."

"hyung"

Tiba-tiba saja Kibum menghentikan sepedanya dan turun dari –sedel-(apasih yang buat duduk kalo naik sepeda?). kyuhyun tersenyum senang.

"naiklah" ucap Kibum datar.

"aih, arasseo arasseo!" dengan semangat 45 Kyuhyun duduk dikursi depan, menyangga sepeda dengan kaki kirinya sedang kaki kanannya siap tancap pedal.

"kajja hyung naiklah" ucap Kyuhyun semangat.

"ne, hyung sudah naik" jawab Kibum , tapi dia tidak naik untuk duduk dikursi belakang seperti yang Kyuhyun perintahkan, ia malah berdiri di belakang sepeda dan Kyuhyun memunggunginya.

"ah, kau ringan sekali hyung" Kyuhyun mulai mengayuh sepeda, tanpa tahu bahwa Kibum masih berdiri dibelakang melipat tangan didepan dada.

"hy-hyung bagai-bagaimana ini?" panik Kyuhyun, ia mulai kehilangan keseimbangan "Kibum hyung, kenapa kau diam saj- whoaa whooo...whoaaa...!"

BRUK

"aw..appo!"

Kyuhyun yang sama sekali tidak bisa naik sepeda pun terjatuh, ternyata Kibum sudah mengantisipasi hal ini, makanya dia tidak naik ketika Kyuhyun menyuruhnya.

"sudah kubilang jangan, kau tetap ngotot ingin melakukannya, hhhh" Kibum yang sudah berada didekat Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas.

"bantu aku dulu, ngomelnya nanti hyung" Kyuhyun yang tadinya jatuh, kini tubuhnya berada diantara semak-semak pinggir jalan itu.

"palli ireona" ucap Kibum mengulurkan tangannya yang diterima saja oleh Kyuhyun, mengingat sekarang tubuhnya sedang nyangkut (?) disemak-semak.

"aissh ini kotor" rutuk Kyuhyun membersihkan daun-daun yang nyangkut(?) juga di baju juga rambutnya.

"kau tinggal menuruti apa yang hyung katakan apa susahnya sih? Kita harus cepat sampai rumah dan kau,segera bersihkan tubuhmu, hyung tidak mau kau terkena penyakit kulit gara-gara daun kotor ini" omel Kibum panjang lebar sambil membantu Kyuhyun membersihkan sisa-sisa daun yang ada di tubuhnya.

"aigoo,, hyung, ini hanya daun dan aku tidak akan apa-apa" protes Kyuhyun.

"siapa tahu ada ulat bulunya, itu bisa bikin gatal tau" balas Kibum.

"kau perhatian sekali padaku hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun menggoda.

"siapa bilang? Aku hanya tidak mau tertular gatal-gatal sepertimu karena sabun kita sama" kilah Kibum, padahal dalam hati dia tidak ingin Kyuhyun gatal-gatal, mungkin karena sekarang Kibum sedang dalam mode ngambek hihihi. Kyuhyun hanya menagnggapi dengan senyuman yang sulit diartikan. Setelahnya keduanya pun bergegas pulang.

"hyung, apa kau sayang padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun saat diperjalanan

"tentu saja, kenapa kau menanyakannya?" tanya Kibum balik.

"kenapa hyung sayang padaku?" Kyuhyun malah bertanya lagi.

"karena kau adikku" Kibum menjawab dengan malas pertanyaan Kyuhyun yang seharusnya tidak perlu ditanyakan itu.

"sejak kapan hyung menyayangiku?" Kyuhyun masih bertanya.

"pertanyaan aneh darimana itu? Tentu saja sejak kau, err maksudku kita lahir, lagipula kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?" Kibum mulai sedikit kesal.

"berarti kau tidak marah padaku kan hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi.

"haish, mana bisa aku benar-benar marah padamu Kyu? Sekarang hyung tanya, apa kau juga sayang pada hyung?" Kibum membalikkan pertanyaan Kyuhyun.

"tentu saja, aku sangat sangat sangat menyayangimu Kibum hyung" jawab Kyuhyun sambil merapatkan pegangannya diperut Kibum. Kibum tersenyum.

.

.

.

Rumah pukul 18.00 waktu setempat..

"Kibum-ah, tolong belikan ini diminimarket ya?" ucap Leeteuk pada Kibum yang baru selesai mandi sambil menyodorkan catatan, mungkin bahan-bahan untuk makan malam.

"baik hyung, aku ganti baju dulu" jawab Kibum meraih catatan itu lalu menuju kekamar untuk ganti baju, "Kyu, kenapa kau tidak paki piyama mu?" tanya Kibum sesampainya di kamar pada Kyuhyun yang tidak mengenakan piyama seperti biasa jika sehabis mandi sore.

"hehe, aku mau ikut hyung" jawab Kyuhyun bercengir ria.

"tidak usah, hyung cuma sebentar kok" tolak Kibum halus.

"ala hyung, aku ikut ya, aku janji tidak nakal dan tidak minta jajan, sungguh" ucap Kyuhyun mengacungkan jari telunjuk dan jari tengahnya.

"kau dirumah saja, nanti hyung belikan permen kapas bagaimana?"

"Shirreo!" jawab Kyuhyun tegas.

"sudahlah Kibum-ah, biarkan saja si tukang nangis itu ikut" tiba-tiba sebuah suara dari pintu kamar menginterupsi percakapan KiHyun, Donghae menyembulkan kepalanya disana.

"Yak! Kau itu yang tukang nangis, tadi siang saja ka- hmmpppp" teriakan Kyuhyun menjadi tidak jelas dikata-katanya yang terakhir karena Donghae segera masuk kamar dan membekap mulut Kyuhyun.

"ada apa ini?" Leeteuk yang sempat mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun segera berlari menuju sumber suara, "aih, Kibum-ah, kenapa kau belum berangkat,eoh? Makan malam kita bisa terlambat?" sambung Leeteuk yang melihat Kibum masih memakai handuk dipinggangnya.

"sebentar hyung, aku pakai baju dulu" jawab Kibum segera mengambil pakaiannya dilemari dan memakainya secepat mungkin.

"hyung aku ikuuuutt!" pekik Kyuhyun yang sudah lepas dari bekapan Donghae.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau dirumah saja ne, nanti hyung kasih kue, hyung jamin rasanya enak karena Donghae hyung yang membuatnya, okay?" rayu Leeteuk sambil perlahan-lahan menarik Kyuhyun keluar kamar menuju dapur.

"aish jinjja, kue ku?" gumam Donghae lalu menyusul TeukKyu.

"hhhh, untung ada Leeteuk hyung" gumam Kibum yang segera melesat keluar rumah dan menyambar sepedanya lalu mengayuhnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

Sesampainya diminimarket, Kibum segera mengambil kranjang belanjaan dan mengambil bahan-bahan menurut catatan Leeteuk hyung dan segera membayarnya kekasir.

'aduh, tadi kan Leeteuk hyung tidak memberiku uang' batin Kibum.

"eh, noona, maaf kalau aku tidak jadi membeli ini semua bagaimana?" tanya Kibum pada noona penjaga kasir.

"maaf sekali adik kecil, tapi tidak bisa" tolak penjaga kasir halus.

"tapi aku lupa tidak membawa uang noona" ucap Kibum dengan nada sedikit memelas.

"tolong bungkus semua belanjaannya" tiba-tiba ada seseorang yang menyodorkan credit card kepada penjaga kasir yang diterima dengan senang hati oleh noona itu. Kibum menoleh kepada orang yang dengan baik hatinya mau membantu dan ada disaat genting seperti ini.

"Ka-kau?" tanya Kibum terkejut dengan orang yang menolongnya. Orang itu hanya tersenyum simpul.

"bag-bagaima-"

"ini belanjaannya dan ini kartunya, terimakasih sudah belanja disini" sela noona kasir memotong pertanyaan Kibum yang ingin diucapkan pada orang tadi, membuat Kibum menoleh dan mengambil belanjaan juga kartu kredit itu lalu segera keluar dengan orang itu(?) hehe.

"terimakasih sudah membantuku tadi, Siwon-ah" ucap Kibum pada orang tadi yang ternyata bernama Siwon diperjalanan pulangnya, mereka pulang jalan kaki dengan Kibum yang menuntun sepedanya.

"ah, itu bukan apa-apa, bukankah kita semua harus saling membantu?" jawab Siwon merendah.

"haha, kau benar, nanti uang gantinya dirumah ya, sekalian kau makan malam dirumahku saja" tawar Kibum.

"ah tidak usah diganti, aku tidak apa-apa" tolak Siwon.

"jangan sombong, mentang-mentang kau sudah jadi artis kau menolak uang gantinya, eoh?" canda Kibum yang mendapat tatapan aneh dari Siwon.

"hhhh, baiklah jika kau memaksa" putus Siwon akhirnya.

"hahaha, Siwon Siwon, oh iya tadi aku tidak sempat menontonmu di infotaintment, aku terlambat, mianhae" sesal Kibum karena kejadian tadi siang.

"tidak apa-apa, lagipula itu tidak terlalu penting, dan kuberi tahu ya, jangan sering menonton acara itu, aku takut kau percaya dengan kabar-kabar yang tidak bermutu itu lalu kau membenciku" saran Siwon.

"hahaha, itu tidak mungkin, aku hanya ingin melihatmu, aku bangga temanku bisa jadi artis" jawab Kibum dengan nada gembira.

"apa kau juga ingin jadi artis?" tanya Siwon tiba-tiba.

"mwo?" tanya Kibum merasa dia salah dengar atau Siwon hanya bercanda.

"hhhh, sebenarnya tadi aku ingin kerumahmu tapi karena aku melihat kau masuk ke minimarket itu, jadi kuikuti saja. Aku ingin menawarimu ini" jelas Siwon.

"apa kau sungguh-sungguh?" tanya Kibum masih belum percaya.

"yah, mungkin ini tidak tepat, seharusnya kita membicarakannya dirumahmu saja, tapi sudah terlanjur. Agensi yang merekrutku mencari seorang lagi untuk dijadikan aktor drama dan akan bermain drama denganku, apa kau mau?" jelas dan tanya Siwon panjang lebar.

"menjadi aktor? Apa aku bisa?" gumam Kibum yang masih bisa didengar Siwon.

"tenang saja, jika kau minat, kau tinggal daftar saja, setelahnya kau akan ditraining terlebih dahulu" jelas Siwon lagi.

"eummm, biar kupikirkan dulu Siwon-ah" tawar Kibum halus.

"arasseo, kau bisa minta persetujuan dari orang tuamu dulu" saran Siwon menambahkan.

"mereka sulit dihubungi, tapi aku yakin merka akan setuju-setuju saja" jawab Kibum yang diakhiri dengan killer smilenya. Setelahnya keduanya bergegas agar cepat sampai rumah.

Sesampainya dirumah...

"Aigooo, Kibum-ah! kenapa membelinya lama sekali? Kau tahu, bahkan kami sudah menghabiskan kue hyung ikanmu" pekik Leeteuk saat Kibum pertama kali membuka pintu rumah.

"itu juga karena salah hyung tidak memberiku uang, jadi aku harus ditahan dulu karena dikira mau minta gratisan, untung saja ada Siwon yang menolongku" bohong Kibum agar hyungnya tidak mengomelinya panjang lebar.

"Si-Siwon? Siwon siapa?" tanya Leeteuk sedikit bergumam.

"Anyeong hyung, perkenalkan aku Siwon teman Kibum" ucap Siwon ramah dan sedikit membungkukkan badan sebagai penghormatan.

"Ah, anyeong Siwon-ah, aku Leeteuk, hyungnya Kibum, terimakasih sudah menolong Kibum, oh iya mari masuk, sekalian ikut makan malam" ajak Leeteuk ramah.

"ne, hyung"

Setelahnya mereka bertiga masuk kedalam rumah menuju meja makan, disana ada HaeKyu yang sedang bermain kertas,batu,gunting.

"KIBUM-HYUNG!" pekik Kyuhyun setelah melihat Kibum dan segera berhambur mendekati Kibum,"hyung lama sekali, aku bosan bermain dengan Hae hyung, dia kalah terus" adu Kyuhyun sambil memajukan bibirnya beberapa senti.

"Yak! Itu karna kau curang setan!" balas Donghae tidak terima.

"aku tidak curang!" Kyuhyun juga tak mau kalah.

"hey sudah-sudah, jangan berdebat, kalian tidak malu ada tamu apa?" lerai Leeteuk.

"Aish jinjja" gumam Donghae kesal karena belum sempat membalas Kyuhyun.

"tamu? Nugu? Tanya Kyuhyun sambil memiringkan kepalanya melihat kebelakang Kibum.

"ini Siwon, teman Kibum" ucap Leeteuk.

"anyeong~" sapa Siwon ramah.

Donghae menanggapi dengan senyum childishnya sedangkan Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum sangat tipis, ada raut tidak suka diwajahnya membuat Siwon sedikit merasa kikuk dan canggung.

Setelahnya mereka semua menyantap makan malam yang sedikit terlambat itu diselingi canda Donghae yang terus mengganggu Kyuhyun, dan Kibum yang membalaskannya untuk Kyuhyun, sedangkan Siwon dan Leeteuk berbincang-bincang, Leeteuk sangat senang karena tamunya ternyata adalah seorang pemain drama. Setelah acara makan malam selesai, Siwon pamit pulang karena takut kemalaman.

"Kyu, kajja kita tidur" ajak Kibum.

"sebentar lagi hyung" tolak Kyuhyun dengan nada manja.

"tidak bisa, kau tadi sudah tidak tidur siang, sekarang kau harus tidur, palli..!" paksa Kibum menarik tangan Kyuhyun.

"ala hyung, sebentar lagi, ne?" mohon Kyuhyun meski Kibum sudah menarik tangannya.

"Kyu" panggil Kibum datar dan dingin.

"ne, ne aku tidur" yang sukses membuat Kyuhyun menurut.

KiHyun room..

"hyung" panggil Kibum yang mengelus rambutnya.

"hmm" gumam Kibum mewakili jawabannya.

"kau tidak akan meningalkanku kan?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"aish, kenapa pertanyaanmu selalu aneh seperti itu Kyu?" Kibum sudah mulai jengah dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan kyuhyun hari ini.

"jawab saja hyung" rengek Kyuhyun

"iya-iya, hyung tidak akan meninggalkanmu Kyu, memangnya hyung mau kemana, huh?" jawab Kibum akhirnya.

"janji?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi-lagi, kali ini dengan mengacungkan kelingkingnya didepan Kibum.

"janji" jawab kibum yang mengaitkan kelingkingnya ke kelingking Kyuhyun "kajja pejamkan matamu, besok kita harus sekolah" titah Kibum yang seperti biasa dituruti Kyuhyun jika permintaan aneh-anehnya sudah dituruti.

Setelah Kyuhyun tidur, Kibum juga segera beranjak ke kasurnya dan menyusul Kyuhyun menjelajahi alam mimpi.

**TBC**

Aduh bingung mau nulis apa lagi?


	3. Chapter 3

Keesokan harinya, TeukHaeBumKyu berangkat sekolah, TeukHae berangkat bersama dengan naik bus karena satu sekolah, sedangkan BumKyu berangkat bersama naik sepeda, dan pastinya mereka satu sekolah, satu kelas, dan satu meja.

Kantin

"Kyu cepat habiskan makananmu, belnya sebentar lagi berbunyi" Kibum gelisah menunggu adiknya yang makan sangat lambat padahal Kyuhyun selalu memasukkan suapan besar sampai kedua pipinya mengembung dan bibirnya mengerucut karena saking penuhnya makanan didalam mulutnya, salahkan Kyuhyun yang tumben hari ini bangun kesiangan, mungkin karena kemarin tidak tidur siang, jadi dia tidak sempat sarapan dirumah.

"hhhh" Kibum menghela nafas lalu mengambil sendok dan ikut memakan sarapan Kyuhyun agar ia cepat selesai, tak butuh waktu lama, makanan dipiring Kyuhyun tinggal sedikit, Kibum menghentikan kegiatannya.

"kau makan yang itu" ucap Kibum sambil mengusap mulutnya takut ada 'tamu' yang lupa dimasukkan.

"gomawo hyung~" balas Kyuhyun sambil bercengir ria lalu memasukkan suapan terakhir makanannya, yang dibalas senyuman oleh Kibum.

Setelah itu keduanya segera bergegas menuju kelas mereka, bel tanda masukpun juga sudah berbunyi dan tak beberapa lama kemudian datanglah sonsaengnim yang akan mengajar di jam pertama hari ini, kali ini sonsaeng masuk ke kelas bersama seorang namja, sepertinya murid pindahan.

"selamat pagi anak-anak, hari ini kalian akan punya teman baru, silahkan perkenalkan dirimu" titah sonsaengnim pada murid pindahan itu yang diangguki olehnya.

"Siwon?" gumam Kibum yang duduk dimeja paling belakang.

"perkenalkan, namaku Siwon, mulai hari ini aku akan menjadi siswa disekolah ini, semoga kita bisa berteman dengan baik, mohon bantuannya, terimakasih" itulah kalimat perkenalan Siwon.

"baiklah Siwon, ada dua meja kosong dikelas ini, kau boleh memilih salah satu" titah sonsaengnim lagi.

"ne sonsaeng, aku pilih yang didekat Kibum saja" jawab Siwon menunjuk meja kosong disamping kanan Kibum.

"Oh? Kau sudah mengenal salah satu siswa disini? Baguslah kalau begitu" ucap sonsaengnim sedikit terkejut.

"aku juga mengenal Kyuhyun sonsaengnim" tambah Siwon lagi, Kyuhyun yang duduk disamping kiri Kibum hanya berdecih.

"wah, hebat sekali, Kibum,Kyuhyun, kalian bisa punya teman seorang selebriti, hahaha" gurau sonsaengnim

"ah, sonsaeng jangan berlebihan, oh iya bolehkah aku duduk?" tanya Siwon.

"ah, tentu saja, silahkan silahkan" jawab sonsaeng.

Kemudian Siwon segera menuju bangku didekat Kibum, ia sedikit melambai saat matanya bertemu dengan mata Kibum yang dibalas senyuman saja.

"mimpi apa kau Siwon-ah sampai mau pindah kesini?" tanya Kibum sedikit berbisik takut kedengaran sonsaengnim saat Siwon sudah menyamankan duduknya.

"aku hanya menghindari paparazi, haha kau tahu kan sekolahku yang dulu itu dekat dengan agensi media cetak?" jawab Siwon juga berbisik.

"bukankah itu malah bisa menambah angka direkeningmu?" canda Kibum.

"aish, kau ini" gerutu Siwon.

"hahaha, aku benar kan?" sambung Kibum

SiBum asik berbincang-bincang tentu saja dengan metode berbisik, Kyuhyun yang tepat berada disamping kiri Kibum menatap sengit keduanya, pensilnya ia genggam sekuat-kuatnya menyalurkan rasa kesal karena diacuhkan oleh hyungnya.

"hyung" panggil Kyuhyun pelan namun tidak ada jawaban.

"Kibum hyung~" panggil Kyuhyun lagi, sama tidak ada jawaban karena Kibum masih sibuk bercanda dengan Siwon, hingga...

KLEK..!

Suara patahan dari pensil yang digenggam Kyuhyun tadi sukses mengalihkan pperhatian semua isi kelas, termasuk SiBum yang segera menghentikan acara sendauguraunya.

"Kyuhyun, ada apa?" tanya sonsaengnim saat mendengar ada sesuatu yang patah dan itu berasal dari meja Kyuhyun.

"aniyo sonsaengnim, aku hanya sedikit tidak enak badan, bolehkah aku ke UKS saja?" jawab Kyuhyun, ia berbohong agar bisa keluar dari kelas dan tidak melihat SiBum begitu akrab.

"Kyu, kau sakit, eoh?" tanya Kibum lirih, Kyuhyun hanya menatap sekilas lalu beralih menatap sonsaengnim yang berbicara.

"baiklah, kulihat kau juga hanya diam saja dari tadi, kurasa kau memang sedang tidak baik, yasudah pergilah ke UKS dan mintalah obat pada petugas." Ucap sonsaengnim yang diangguki Kyuhyun, lalu Kyuhyun segera bangkit dari bangkunya dan menuju pintu keluar kelas setelah sebelumnya berterimakasih kepada sonsaengnim.

"Kyuhyun, kau sakit apa?" gumam Kibum, detik berikutnya ia mengangkat tangan,"sonsaengnim, maaf aku ijin sebentar" katanya.

"arasseo arasseo, susul kembaranmu" ucap sonsaengnim yang sudah hafal sifat kedua siswa kembar dikelas ini, jika yang satu keluar entah itu ke kamar mandi, yang satunya harus ikut. Haha udah se-paket.

"gamsahamnida sonsaengnim" setelahnya Kibum langsung melesat mencari Kyuhyun.

Kibum mendatangi UKS, namun tidak ada tanda-tanda Kyuhyun disana, Kibum mengernyit bingung.

"kemana anak itu, katanya sakit? Tapi aku merasa dia tidak sakit, ah ada yang tidak beres" kemudian Kibum bergegas menuju suatu tempat, bukit belakang sekolah.

"sudah kuduga, kau disini" ucap Kibum setelah berhasil mengatur nafasnya karena berlari menaikki bukit, memang tidak terlalu tinggi tapi melelahkan juga.

"ada apa?" tanya Kyuhyun datar.

"hey? Tentu saja aku mencari adikku lah, apa lagi?" tanya Kibum balik.

"untuk apa?" tanya Kyuhyun masih dengan nada datar.

"aish Kyu, kau ini kenapa? Kau tidak benar-benar sakit kan?" tanya Kibum hampir frustasi.

"memangnya kenapa?" suara Kyuhyun masih sedatar yang tadi.

"apa kau marah pada hyung?" tanya Kibum serius.

Kyuhyun tidak menjawab, dia malah berlari dan sedikit menyenggol bahu Kibum.

"Kyu! Kyuhyun!" panggil Kibum berteriak, ia mencoba mengejar Kyuhyun namun Kyuhyun terus berlari, "berhenti Kyu, jelaskan pada hyung kenapa kau marah?" usaha Kibum mencoba menghentikan Kyuhyun.

Sreeet..!

Akhirnya Kibum berhasil meraih tangan Kyuhyun dan mencengkeramnya dengan kuat.

"katakan pada hyung Kyu, salah hyung apa?" ucap Kibum mencoba selembut mungkin.

"hyung jangan dekat-dekat dengan Siwon, dan mengacuhkanku!" jawab Kyuhyun disertai poutan imut.

"hahaha..aigoo aigoo..hanya gara-gara itu kau marah?" tanya Kibum menertawakan adiknya yang ngambek hanya karena masalah itu.

"aku punya firasat kau akan meninggalkanku dan lebih memilih Siwon, hyung" pekik Kyuhyun mengungkapkan apa yang dirasakannya semalam sejak Siwon datang.

"dengar hyung Kyu, hyung tidak akan meninggalkanmu, hyung hanya berteman dengan Siwon, kau tidak usah khawatir hyung lebih peduli Siwon daripada kau, kau adik hyung, sampai kapanpun kau adalah adik hyung, hyung menyayangimu karena kau adik hyung, dan Siwon, dia hanya teman, kau juga bisa berteman dengannya karena dia teman hyung" jelas Kibum panjang lebar.

"arasseo, tapi aku tidak mau berteman dengannya!" kukuh Kyuhyun.

"hhhh, baiklah,kajja kita kekelas" ajak Kibum.

"shirreo! Aku tidak mau melihat keakrabanmu dengan Siwon, aku mau ke UKS saja!" pekik Kyuhyun yang berjalan duluan menuju UKS.

Kibum hanya menghela nafas lalu mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun, ia tidak jadi masuk ke kelas.

Waktu berjalan sangat lamaaa sekali menurut Kibum, tahu begini dia kembali ke kelas saja dan bisa ngobrol dengan Siwon, ah tidak-tidak, nanti Kyuhyun marah. Dia tidak tahu kenapa ia merasa canggung dengan Kyuhyun, sejak tadi mereka hanya diam, yah hanya obrolan ringan tidak penting yang dibicarakan, padahal biasanya jika mereka berdua mereka bisa bercanda,bermain,membuat gaduh atau yang lainnya, tapi kali ini? Mungkin karena mood Kyuhyun yang sudah buruk kali ya? Hehehe

Kriiinnggg...!

Bel tanda istirahat berbunyi, Kibum menghela nafas lega karena bisa bebas dari kecanggungannya dengan adik tersayangnya itu.

"Kyu, kajja kita makan dikantin" jeda sebentar karena Kibum melihat respon Kyuhyun yang ingin menolak, "jangan menolak, kau lapar kan?" sambungnya yang langsung menarik tangan Kyuhyun tanpa menunggu persetujuan dari siempunya.

Sesampainya dikantin, KiHyun mengambil nasi dan segala macam lauk memenuhi nampan keduanya, setelahnya mereka memilih meja yang kosong dan duduk disana.

"selamat makaaaannn...!" seru KiHyun, segera mereka menyantap makan siang mereka. Seperti biasa Kyuhyun akan sangat lambat memakan makanannya.

"anyeong, aku duduk disini ya?" ucap seseorang yang dengan santainya duduk dimeja yang sama dengan KiHyun, tepatnya menghadap KiHyun.

"ah, Siwon, duduk saja, ini milik bersama" balas Kibum ramah.

"tapi Kibum hyung hanya milikku" timpal Kyuhyun.

"kau tidak usah mengatakannya Kyu, semua orang disekolahan ini juga sudah tahu kau adikku, tepatnya kembaranku" tegur Kibum, yang mendapat poutan imut lagi dari Kyuhyun.

"haha, kalian sangat akrab ya, menyenangkan sekali melihat saudara kembar yang akur seperti kalian, aku jadi ingin punya kembaran, ah nanti minta sama eomma aah~" gurau Siwon yang sukses membuat Kibum tertawa, Kyuhyun juga tertawa meremehkan, lalu..

"dalam mimpimu" lanjut Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi membunuh.

"oi? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu?" tanya Siwon merasa terintimidasi oleh tatapan Kyuhyun.

"Kyu" peringat Kibum, tatapan Kyuhyun menjadi normal kembali dan melanjutkan kunyahan makanannya yang masih ada dimulut, hmmm Kyuhyun akan menahan makanannya didalam mulut (bahasa gampangnya :mengemut) dan itu yang menyebabkan ia makan sangat lambat dibanding namja yang lain, hhhh ia jadi seperti yeoja saja.

Kemudian ketiganya melanjutkan acara makan, mereka tidak risih dengan tatapan –mungkin iri- dari siswa lain karena KiHyun bisa makan satu meja dengan selebriti pendatang baru, awalnya belum banyak yang mengetahui bahwa Siwon itu seleb, mungkin karena ada beberapa yang sudah pernah menonton drama Siwon, jadi seisi sekolah mengetahuinya.

"aku sudah selesai" ucap Siwon meletakkan sendoknya diatas piring yang sudah kosong.

"aku juga sudah selesai" tambah Kibum yang meletakkan sendoknya diatas piring kosongnya.

"hyung~" panggil Kyuhyun memelas, itu adalah kode untuk Kibum agar ia membantu memakan makanannya.

"hhhh, tadi pagi kan sudah, sekarang kau habiskan, hyung tidak mau kau kekurangan nutrisi, hyung tunggui" tolak Kibum.

"ala hyung, ini kebanyakan" rengek Kyuhyun.

"Ck! Habiskan saja" paksa Kibum.

"kalian kenapa?" tanya Siwon yang bingung.

"hyung, ayolah~" rengek Kyuhyun yang tidak menggubris pertanyaan Siwon.

"baiklah baiklah, makannya kalau makan jangan hanya ditahan dimulut, itu membuat lama tau?" omel Kibum sambil mengambil sendok dan ikut memakan makanan Kyuhyun.

"hehe" Kyuhyun cuma nyengir. Sedangkan Siwon hanya mengulas senyum ketika sudah paham maksud sikembar KiHyun.

.

.

.

Sore hari, pukul 16.30, diruang tengah, Kibum duduk mendekati Leeteuk yang sedang asik nonton drama, biasanya Kyuhyun akan mengekorinya tapi kali ini karena Kyuhyun sedang mandi sore setelah bangun dari tidur siangnya jadi Kibum hanya sendiri...

"Leeteuk hyung" panggil Kibum, namun seperti biasa, Leeteuk tetap fokus pada drama yang tayang di TV.

Kibum segera memencet tombol power di TV dan beranjak duduk didekat Leeteuk.

"Yak! Apa-apaan kau Kibum-ah? dramanya sedang seru!" pekik Leeteuk tidak terima acara menontonnya diganggu.

"hyung, dengarkan aku, aku ingin minta pendapatmu?" ucap Kibum tegas.

"Aish! Pendapat-pendapat apa?" tanya Leeteuk masih kesal dengan Kibum, ia kmbali ingin menghidupkan TV kalau saja Kibum tidak menarik lengannya.

"hyung, aku ingin jadi aktor, bagaimana?" tegas Kibum to the point.

"MWO?!" pekik Leeteuk tidak percaya.

"Siwon yang menawariku, agensinya mencari satu orang lagi untuk dijadikan aktor drama" jelas Kibum.

"siapa yang akan menjadi aktor drama?" tanya Donghae tiba-tiba yang datang dari arah dapur.

"nah, kalau hyung setuju-setuju saja asal kau senang, selebihnya tanyakan pada Donghae, arrachi?" sela Leeteuk yang langsung menghidupkan kembali TV dan kembali hanyut dalam drama picisan itu -_-

"Yak! Kenapa membawa-bawaku, eoh?" pekik Donghae tidak terima.

"Hae hyung, bagaimana jika aku menjadi aktor?" tanya Kibum pada Donghae.

"ha? Aktor?" jeda sebentar " apa ini yang kau maksud dijadikan aktor drama tadi?" lanjut Donghae.

"iya hyung, bagaimana?" tanya Kibum minta persetujuan.

Donghae tidak menjawab, dia menundukkan kepalanya, terlihat seolah sedih.

"kalau hyung tidak setuju tidak apa-apa, aku tidak akan mengambil tawaran Siwon" ucap Kibum, ia merasa bersalah membuat Donghae sedih.

"jangan bodoh!" kata Donghae yang tiba-tiba menggeplak kepala Kibum dan merangkulnya "kau kira aku tidak senang, eoh saudaraku menjadi selebriti? Aku kan bisa numpang tenar nanti di kamera, haha" gurau Donghae.

"haha, kau kira aku akan mengijinkannya?" tambah Kibum ikut bergurau.

"Yak! Tega sekali kau, aku ini hyungmu" pekik Donghae.

"hahaha, gomawo hyung" ucap Kibum.

"sama-sama, tapi jika nanti kau terkenal jangan sombong,ne?" nasehat Donghae.

"pasti hyung" jawab Kibum pasti.

"jangan sering tinggalkan rumah,ingatlah kau punya dua hyung tampan dan adik yang jelek,menyebalkan,dan manja, dia mana bisa lama-lama jauh dari hyung tersayangnya, arra?" tambah Donghae.

"itu jelas hyung, rumahku kan disini, hehe" jawab Kibum.

'hmmm, dua lampu hijau sudah menyala, sekarang tinggal lampu hijau yang satunya, mungkin ini akan memerlukan sedikit usaha keras' batin Kibum.

.

.

.

Malamnya, setelah makan malam, KiHyun beranjak kekamar. Dan seperti biasa Kibum akan menidurkan Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu..

"Kyu" panggil Kibum.

"ye?" jawab Kyuhyun.

"hyung ingin jadi aktor, apa kau mengijinkan?"

"hah?"

"dengan... Siwon, bagaimana Kyu?"

"baiklah, aku setuju"

"apa kau serius Kyu?"

"eum, sudah hyung, aku ngantuk"

"gomawo Kyu, gomawo, jja tidurlah saeng, hehe" Kibum sangat senang karena berbeda dengan apa yang dibayangkannya tadi kalau membujuk Kyuhyun akan membutuhkan usaha ekstra besar, tapi kali ini Kyuhyun dengan mudahnya menyetujui permintaannya bahkan Kibum menyebutkan nama Siwon. Tapi apa Kibum tidak curiga dengan Kyuhyun yang sedikit berbeda malam ini? Hmmm, ternyata Kyuhyun sudah mendengar semuanya tadi sore, dan dia tidak ingin membuat Kibum kecewa jika dia menolak keinginan Kibum, jadi dia menyetujuinya saja.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, sepulang sekolah Siwon menghampiri KiHyun diparkiran khusus sepeda disekolah, Kibum sudah bicara pada Siwon mengenai persetujuannya menjadi aktor drama.

"Kibum-ah" panggil Siwon.

"ye?" jawab Kibum "Siwon-ah? ada apa?" tanyanya.

"aku ingin mengajakmu pulang bersamaku karena tadi aku sudah menghubungi presdir agensiku, dia ingin segera melihatmu dan akan mempertimbangkan kau akan direkrut atau tidak" jelas Siwon akan maksud kedatangannya menghampiri Kibum.

"ah? apakah harus sekarang?" tanya Kibum.

"presdir meminta seperti itu" jawab Siwon.

"tapi biarkan aku mengantar Kyuhyun pulang dulu" Kyuhyun yang merasa akan menang Kibum akan memilih mengantarnya hanya tersenyum menyeringai.

"bagaimana jika Kyuhyun pulang sendiri saja?" tanya Siwon mencari celah agar Kibum segera ikut dengannya.

"eh? Adikku tidak bisa naik sepeda" jawab Kibum.

"jinjja?" tanya Siwon tidak percaya jika Kyuhyun yang sudah sebesar dan mempunyai tinggi badan segitu tidak bisa naik sepeda?

"biarkan aku mengantarnya sebentar" sambung Kibum.

"bagaimana ya? Ah?! Kyuhyun pulang naik bus saja" usul Siwon, Kyuhyun mendelik kearahnya.

"bagaimana Kyu? Kau naik bus dulu ya hari ini?" tanya Kibum.

"Shirreo! Nanti kalau ada penjahat di bus bagaimana hyung?" alasan Kyuhyun yang begitu parno.

"kau jangan negative thinking dulu, kali ini saja ya? Besok-besok kau pulang dengan hyung lagi, arra?" bujuk Kibum.

"ck, arasseo!" jawab Kyuhyun dengan nada judesnya dan tanpa pamitan dia langsung melenggang begitu saja meninggalkan SiBum.

"maafkan dia, adikku memang selalu manja jika denganku" Kibum merasa tidak enak dengan Siwon.

"ah, tidak apa-apa, dia sangat menyayangi hyungnya" jawab Siwon.

"ah, kau bisa saja, tapi itu benar"

"hahaha" tawa keduanya, setelahnya mereka bergegas menuju mobil Siwon setelah sebelumnya menitipkan sepeda pada penjaga sekolah.

.

.

Kyuhyun berjalan melewati halte bus, dia berjalan dan hanya menunduk sambil menendangi kaleng bekas soda, ia kurang memperhatikan langkahnya sampai-sampai ia tidak sadar sekarang berada hampir ditengah jalan, hingga..

PIM...PIM..PIM..

Sreet..Bruukkk...!

**TBC**

Apa yang terjadi...?


	4. Chapter 4

"Yak! Bocah! Kau sudah gila ya?" pekik seorang ahjussi yang tadi menarik lengan Kyuhyun agar tidak mati konyol tertabrak mobil yang melaju kencang.

"mi-mianhae ahjussi, ak-aku tidak tahu" jawab Kyuhyun masih sedikit shock karena perbuatan ahjussi itu yang tiba-tiba menariknya kepinggir jalan.

"Aish! Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu, huh? Anak jaman sekarang memang ada-ada saja" ahjussi itu masih kesal dengan Kyuhyun yang seperti orang linglung itu.

"Yeobo, sudahlah, mungkin dia sedang ada masalah. Benar begitu, nak?" seorang ahjumma, mungkin istri ahjussi itu mencoba membuat suasana agar menjadi tenang.

"ah, aniyo ahjumma, ak-aku permisi dulu, oh iya, dan terimakasih ahjussi sudah menolongku" Kyuhyun sekarang sedikit merasa ketakutan dengan orang-orang yang mengerubunginya, mungkin karena tidak terbiasa berkomunikasi atau bertemu dengan orang-orang asing, mengingat dihidupnya hanya ada Kibum.

Kyuhyun berjalan menyusuri jalan, dia sendirian, dia merasa ketakutan, baru kali ini dia pulang sekolah sendirian, Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat langkahnya karena ketakutannya kali ini bertambah berkali-kali lipat, semakin cepat,cepat,cepat,daaaaannn...

"KIBUM HYUUUUUNNGG...! AKU TAKUUUUUTT...!" Kyuhyun berteriak sambil berlari, dia terus berlari dan berlari.

Disisi lain..

DEG

Kibum memegangi dada sebelah kirinya, kenapa tiba-tiba dadanya berdebar-debar, mungkin dia grogi karena akan bertemu seorang presdir,atau dia bingung akan ber-acting seperti apa nanti, tapi ah, bukan itu. Kibum tahu itu adalah naluri kembarnya yang sedang bekerja, ia mulai gelisah dan menggumamkan nama Kyuhyun.

"Kibum-ah, gwaenchana? Apa kau sakit?" tanya Siwon yang ada di sebelahnya, SiBum duduk di jok belakang,tentu saja Siwon menggunakan jasa supir, ia tidak mau ambil pusing jika dia kelelahan harus menyetir mobil sendiri setelah syuting.

"ah, nan gwaenchana Siwon-ah" jawab Kibum seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, dia tidak ingin membuat Siwon cemas.

'apa yang terjadi denganmu Kyuhyun-ah?' batin Kibum.

BRAK..! BLAM...!

"hosh..hosh..hosh.." suara nafas Kyuhyun yang tersenggal-senggal karena berlari, ia mendobrak asal pintu rumahnya lalu membantingnya, tidak peduli dengan omelan Leeteuk nanti mengenai pintunya yang rusak, yang dia ingin hanya sampai rumah, maka dia akan merasa aman, apalagi jika ditambah Kibum, dia akan merasa sangaaat aman, dan untungnya pintu itu tidak rusak.

Kyuhyun terduduk dibalik pintu utama, ia masih berusaha mengatur nafasnya juga kakinya yang terasa lemas akibat berlari tanpa pemanasan dahulu. Setelah dirasa sudah cukup, Kyuhyun melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar, ia langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya yang terasa sangat lemas ke ranjangnya, tak butuh waktu lama ia pun sudah terbang ke dunia mimpi, mungkin karena kelelahan, bahkan seragamnya pun belum di ganti.

.

.

.

Malam pun tiba, Kyuhyun mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya, ia baru bangun dari tidur siangnya tadi. Kyuhyun melihat dirinya, masih lengkap dengan seragam dan sepatu yang masih setia terpasang dikakinya.

"Aigoo, apa Kibum hyung lupa tidak membangunkanku? Atau mengganti seragamku sewaktu aku tidur tadi?" monolog Kyuhyun, setelahnya Kyuhyun segera melepas semua yang melekat ditubuhnya, melemparnya ke keranjang pakaian kotor dan melilitkan handuk di punggangnya, lalu bergegas kekamar mandi.

"Hae, coba kau lihat apa Kyuhyun sudah bangun, kalau belum bangunkan dia dan ajak makan malam" titah Leeteuk yang masih sibuk mengaduk sayur masakannya.

"dia sudah besar hyung, kalau lapar dia pasti kesini" alasan Donghae, dia hanya malas saja.

"Aish! Kau ini." Gerutu Leeteuk.

"apa? Oh iya, tumben kau tidak menonton drama? Kau tidak takut ketinggalan episodenya, hyung?" goda Donghae, karena biasanya Donghae yang akan lebih sibuk didapur dan Leeteuk yang hanya akan membantu sedikit lalu kabur demi menonton drama.

"hhh, itu dia, episode hari ini tayangnya besok, karena hari ini stasiun televisinya ada tayangan ulang acara ulangtahunnya" jawab Leeteuk kecewa karena dramanya tidak tayang hari ini.

"ooh, yang guest starnya Super Junior M itu ya, yang kita tonton tempo hari itu kan hyung?" tambah Donghae.

"eum, nama acaranya Mahakarya-.. ah aku lupa" Leeteuk sedikit mengingat-ingat namun tidak ingat juga wkwkw.

"kau tahu hyung, aku mengidolakan salah satu member SJ-M lho" seru Donghae.

"yang mana?" tanya Leeteuk.

"ah, yang itu lho hyung, rambutnya dicat ada birunya sedikit, dan dia pakai kacamata hitam dikonser Mahakarya itu." Jelas Donghae

"Oh, yang itu. Kalau hyung lebih suka leader Super Junior" balas Leeteuk.

"tapikan dia sudah tua hyung" tanya Donghae polos.

"Yak! Tapikan tetap tampan!" pekik Leeteuk tidak terima idolanya dikatain tua, hihi.

"Hey! Sudah-sudah, member Super Junior yang paling tampan itu adalah magnae mereka, karena dia adalah idolaku!" timbrung Kyuhyun yang tiba-tiba nongol didapur masih dengan busa shampoo dirambutnya, tak lupa handuk yang dililitkan asal"dan dikeluarga ini aku adalah magnae, jadi aku yang paling tampan" sambungnya.

"Yak! Evil! Selesaikan dulu mandimu!" pekik TeukHae yang mendapat cengiran dari Kyuhyun, setelahnya dia langsung kabur masuk ke kamar mandi lagi.

"Aish! Anak itu benar-benar" gumam Leeteuk.

Setelah beberapa lama menunggu Kyuhyun ganti pakaian, TeukHaeKyu sudah duduk manis dimeja makan, tinggal menyantapnya saja, tapi mereka hanya menatap makanan yang sudah menggoda iman itu.

"Kyu, ayo makan sekarang saja" rengek Donghae yang sudah kelaparan.

"sebentar hyung, Kibum hyung belum disini, tunggu dia dulu" cegah Kyuhyun, ia masih menunggu kembarannya walaupun perutnya sudah minta diisi mengingat sejak tadi sepulang sekolah dia belum makan.

"ala Kyu, aku sudah kelaparan, Kibum pulangnya masih lama" rengek Donghae kali ini dengan nada memelas.

"Kibum pasti juga akan marah kalau tahu kau jam segini belum makan" bujuk Leeteuk, ia juga sama, kelaparan.

Kyuhyun hanya diam

"Aish! Kau lama." Karena sudah tidak tahan, Donghae segera menyambar sumpit dan memakan nasi di mangkuknya, Kyuhyun yang awalnya cengo dan ingin mengomel namun tidak jadi karena telfon rumahnya tiba-tiba berbunyi, Leeteuk memasukkan satu suapan makanan lalu beranjak utk mengangkat telfon.

"yeoboseyo?..Ah, Kibum-ah beruntung sekali kau menelfon!..Kyuhyun dari tadi tidak menyentuh makanannya karena menunggumu!" Leeteuk sengaja mengeraskan suaranya agar kyuhyun mendengar bahwa Kibum yang menelfon.

"hyung berikan telfonnya padaku, aku ingin bicara sama kibum hyung" Kyuhyun yang mendengar leeteuk mengucapkan nama Kibum langsung melesat menyusul Leeteuk dan ingin meraih gagang telfon namun Leeteuk mencoba menghindar.

"**jangan berikan hyung, sebelum Kyuhyun menyentuh dan menghabiskan makanannya, aku tidak mau bicara dengannya" **ancam kibum di line telfon.

"Kibum bilang dia tidak mau bicara padamu sebelum kau menghabiskan makananmu" ucap Leeteuk pada Kyuhyun yang masih berusaha merebut gagang telfon.

"Shirreo! Aku ingin bicara padanya!" kukuh Kyuhyun.

"**sudah hyung, akan kututup telfonnya, aku hanya ingin memberi tahu aku pulang larut, dan katakan pada Kyuhyun suruh habiskan makan malamnya,jangan lupa minum susu, dan jangan tidur malam-malam" **pesan kibum panjang lebar sebelum menutup telfonnya.

"Yaaah, Kibum menutup telfonnya" desah Leeteuk dengan nada dibuat-buat seolah kecewa.

"ish! Itu karna kau kelamaan tidak memberikannya padaku, hyung!" kesal Kyuhyun yang langsung berlalu meninggalkan Leeteuk sambil menghentak-hentakkan langkahnya, Leeteuk cekikikan sendiri melihat kelakuan dongsaengnya.

"hahaha, Kibum marah kan? rasakan!" ejek Donghae yang mendapat hadiah lemparan sawi dari Kyuhyun.

"Yak!" pekik Donghae.

"Kyu, makanlah makananmu" titah Leeteuk yang sudah duduk dimejanya lagi.

"Shirreo!" tolak Kyuhyun

"yasudah kalau nanti Kibum marah, hyung tidak akan membantumu baikan" goda Leeteuk yang sukses berhasil membuat Kyuhyun meraih sumpit dan memakan makanannya.

Meski makan dengan sangat lambat, Leeteuk tetap bersyukur dongsaengnya mau makan walau tidak ada Kibum yang menemaninya. Kini, dia dan Donghae menunggui Kyuhyun menghabiskan makanannya karena mereka sudah selesai duluan. TeukHae sudah tahu kebiasaan Kibum jika disekolah suka membantu Kyuhyun menghabiskan makanannya, namun jika dirumah, Kyuhyun harus menghabiskan makanannya sendiri.

"aku sudah selesai hyung" ucap Kyuhyun.

"itu masih ada sedikit, habiskan Kyu" titah Leeteuk yang melihat makanan Kyuhyun masih sisa sedikit.

"tidak mau" jawab Kyuhyun.

"begini saja dibuat ribut" Donghae segera menyikat suapan terakhir makanan Kyuhyun.

"Yak! Itu jatah milik Kibum hyung!" pekik Kyuhyun karena makanan yang sebenarnya sengaja dia sisakan untuk Kibum diembat Donghae.

"Aigoo, tega sekali kau beri Kibum makanan sisa? Ish..ish..ish.." heran Donghae.

"biarkan saja, apa masalahmu?" balas Kyuhyun ketus.

"hey, Kyuhyun-ah, siapa yang mengajarimu berkata ketus seperti itu? Sudah jangan berdebat, habiskan susumu dan pergi tidur" perintah Leeteuk dengan nada yang tidak ingin dibantah, Kyuhyun nurut saja.

"kajja, hyung yang akan menidurkanmu" ucap Leeteuk pada Kyuhyun yang sudah selesai minum susu, kemudian mengekor Kyuhyun menuju kamar KiHyun.

KiHyun room...

"Ck! Kenapa kau belum juga tidur, Kyu?" keluh Leeteuk yang sudah mulai pegal karena sudah sejak tadi dia mengelus rambut Kyuhyun tapi belum juga tidur, Kyuhyun hanya mengedip-ngedipkan matanya bak bayi polos sejak tadi.

"aku ingin dielus Kibum hyung" ucap Kyuhyun manja.

"Aish! Aku juga hyungmu Kyu, apa bedanya?" geram Leeteuk.

"tangan hyung dan Kibum hyung beda, cara mengelusnyapun beda" adu Kyuhyun

"lalu, bagaimana cara Kibum mengelus rambutmu? Apa seperti ini?" Leeteuk mengelus rambut Kyuhyun dengan kedua tangannya dan membuat belahan tengah dirambut Kyuhyun.

"bukan hyung"

"apa begini?" Leeteuk mengelus rambut Kyuhyun maju sehingga poninya menutupi kening Kyuhyun.

"bukan juga"

"eum, mungkin begini?" kali ini Leeteuk malah membuat gaya rambut Kyuhyun naik keatas mirip jambul-jambul gitu.

"itu juga bukan"

"Aish! Lalu yang seperti apa?" kesal Leeteuk, "seperti ini?" Leeteuk mengacak-acak rambut Kyuhyun karena kesal+gemas.

"hentikan hyung, itu juga bukan"

"Sudah! Serahkan padaku!" Donghae yang tiba-tiba nyelonong masuk ke kamar KiHyun langsung mengambil alih tempat untuk duduk Leeteuk diranjang Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, kau tahu aku darimana?" tanya Donghae yang dijawab gelengan kepala oleh Kyuhyun.

"aku tadi habis buang sampah, dan kau tahu aku melihat apa?" tanya Donghae lagi yang dijawab gelengan lagi-lagi.

"apa kau ingin tahu?" nada Donghae dibuat sehoror mungkin, kali ini Kyuhyun mengangguk sambil merapatkan selimutnya sebatas leher.

"benar? Kau tidak akan takut?" tanya Donghae lagi memastikan.

"memangnya kau melihat apa, hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun pelan.

"ssstt, jangan keras-keras, dia tidak suka suara anak bocah SMP, dan pejamkan matamu, dia bisa melihat sorot matamu jika kau membukanya" titah Donghae yang dituruti Kyuhyun, ternyata Kyuhyun sangat polos.

"cepatlah tidur agar dia mengira kau pingsan, dia malas membawa anak yang pingsan karena harus menggendongnya" Donghae berkata sambil mengusap kepala Kyuhyun pelan, Kyuhyun berusaha tertidur, dia sangat takut dengan cerita-cerita horor juga semacamnya. Donghae yang merasa tubuh Kyuhyun yang tadi menegang sekarang sudah tidak lagi, mungkin dia sudah tidur, beranjak pelan-pelan dari ranjang Kyuhyun untuk menempati ranjang Kibum dan tidur disana. Leeteuk yang melihat itu hanya mengulas senyum, lalu ia kembali kekamarnya.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, dirumah THBK..

Donghae menyiapkan sarapan, Leeteuk membuatkan susu, dan Kibum yang tadi malam entah pulang jam berapa sudah berada didekat rak piring dan mengelapnya satu persatu, Kyuhyun, dia sedang mengenakan dasinya dimeja makan.

"hyung, nanti kau pulang denganku kan?" tanya Kyuhyun pada Kibum.

"mianhae Kyu, sepulang sekolah aku harus menjalani training" jawab Kibum, Kyuhyun terlihat kecewa.

"jadi kau diterima Kibum-ah?" tanya Donghae tidak percaya.

"eum, hehe maaf baru mengabari sekarang, tadi malam aku tidak sempat" jawab Kibum malu-malu.

"waow! Chukkae-yo ne! Hyung bangga padamu Kibum-ah, oh iya kapan kau debut? Dan apakah kau sudah mengundang inotaintment?" heboh Donghae yang merangkul Kibum.

"ahaha, aku baru training hari ini hyung, oh iya, dan aku langsung diterima mungkin karena kebetulan saja, soalnya agensiku hanya perlu satu orang lagi untuk di-" belum selesai Kibum dengan kalimatnya, Kyuhyun memukul meja dan berlalu meninggalkan meja makan.

"Kyu?" panggil Kibum, tanpa permisi terlebih dahulu ia menyerahkan piring dan lap-nya pada Donghae lalu bergegas menyusul Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, kau kenapa?" tanya Kibum pada Kyuhyun yang tadi masuk kekamar.

"ani, aku lupa menjadwal" jawab Kyuhyun santai sambil memasukkan beberapa buku menurut jadwalnya hari ini.

"O-oh" Kibum ber-Oh canggung, dia merasa bersalah karena biasanya dia yang akan menjadwal miliknya juga milik Kyuhyun sekalian jika malam hari.

THBK, setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya dirumah pagi ini, merekapun berangkat kesekolah, diperjalanan Kyuhyun...

"hyung, benar kau tidak akan mengantarku pulang lagi hari ini?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"mian Kyu, sebenarnya hyung ingin, tapi tidak bisa" jawab Kibum merasa bersalah dan kecewa.

"kalau aku hampir tertabrak mobil lagi bagaimana?" tanya Kyuhyun mengakui kejadiannya kemarin..

Sreeet...

Kibum menghentikan sepedanya, Kyuhyun mengernyit bingung dengan kelakuan hyungnya yang tiba-tiba menghentikan sepedanya lalu turun dari sepeda dan menatapnya.

"Apa? Hampir tertabrak mobil?" tanya Kibum dengan raut khawatir, yang dijawab dg anggukan polos dari Kyuhyun.

"ap-apa ada yang sakit? Mana? Kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi?" panik Kibum mulai mengecek tubuh Kyuhyun.

"Aku tidak apa-apa hyung, ada ahjussi yang menolongku" ucap Kyuhyun mencoba menenangkan Kibum

"jinjja?" Kibum segera memeluk Kyuhyun yang masih duduk di boncengannya, "maafkan hyung Kyu, hyung tidak bisa menjagamu kemarin" sesal Kibum.

"gwaenchana hyung, aku kan tidak apa-apa" jawab Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Kibum

"gomawo saeng, hyung akan berusaha mencari cara agar bisa mengantarmu sampai rumah" tekad Kibum

"jinjja?" tanya Kyuhyun senang.

"eum, kau do'akan hyung ne?"

"Okay!"

**TBC**


	5. Chapter 5

Sudah dua minggu sejak Kibum menjadi peserta training, dia menjadi sangat sibuk, hanya sekali dalam seminggu ini dia bisa mengantar Kyuhyun pulang, jika disekolah, Kibum selalu menghabiskan waktunya menemani Kyuhyun, ia tidak mau adiknya kecewa dengan alasan lelah karena kegiatan training yang memang menguras tenaga sehingga tidak bisa menemaninya.

Saat ini, disekolah KiHyun, jam pelajaran sedang kosong, Kyuhyun senang karena bisa punya waktu bersama Kibum entah itu jalan-jalan keluar atau apa, tapi kali ini Kibum sedang tertidur dimejanya, mungkin kelelahan, Kyuhyun berniat membangunkannya, namun...

"biarkan dia dulu, dia lelah karena kegiatan training" ucapan Siwon menginterupsi kegiatan Kyuhyun yang ingin membangunkan Kibum namun tidak jadi.

"dia butuh istirahat, mengertilah" lanjut Siwon

Kyuhyun menundukkan kepalanya, dia kembali duduk dimejanya. Siwon pun menghampirinya dan duduk dimeja kosong didepan Kyuhyun, yang ditinggal penghuninya entah kemana.

"kau harusnya mengerti keadaannya, seharusnya kau lebih mengurangi kegiatanmu bermain-main dengannya disekolah, kau tidak lihat raut lelah diwajahnya, juga matanya yang seperti panda itu?" ucap Siwon mencoba selembut mungkin.

"ap-apa maksudmu? Kau melarangku bermain dengan hyungku?" tanya Kyuhyun sengit.

"buk-bukan seperti itu" Siwon gelagapan, dia mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya, "eh, maksudku, untuk sekarang ini kau tahan dulu untuk bermain-main dengan Kibum, tunggulah dia hingga debut nanti" jelas Siwon, ia sedikit takut kata-katanya membuat Kyuhyun malah semakin marah.

"tapi Kibum hyung tidak pernah mengeluh jika kuajak bermain" ucap Kyuhyun

" ,itu karena dia tidak ingin kau kecewa, nah hyungmu saja sudah mengerti kau, apa kau tidak mau gantian mengerti hyungmu?" Siwon mencoba menuju inti perkataannya.

Kyuhyun menghela nafas, menatap Kibum, ia sadar ada raut lelah diwajah hyungnya yang sedang tertidur pulas itu.

"kurasa kau benar, aku memang egois, tapi dia hyungku, aku menyayanginya" Kyuhyun masih ingin tetap pada pendiriannya.

"kalau kau benar-benar menyayanginya, tentu kau ingin dia bahagia kan?" tanya Siwon.

"tentu saja, dan dia bahagia jika ada aku" ungkap Kyuhyun percaya diri.

"baiklah, kusarankan lebih perhatikan sekelilingmu Kyu" Siwon mengakhiri perkataanya dan beranjak keluar kelas.

Kyuhyun masih termenung dimejanya, mencoba mencerna kata-kata Siwon, ia memperhatikan setiap lekuk wajah Kibum, mengingat hari-harinya bersama Kibum, mengingat semua perlakuan Kibum padanya, mengingat Kibum yang sedang marah dan lain sebagainya, hingga tak terasa buliran bening menetes disalah satu pipinya.

"apapun yang terjadi kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan hyung?" gumam Kyuhyun sambil menghapus airmatanya.

Hari-hari berlalu berganti dengan minggu, dan minggupun berganti dengan bulan, genap 3 bulan Kibum menjadi peserta training dan barusaja Kibum selesai melakukan syuting drama untuk debut pertamanya, sebenarnya Kibum belum diperkenankan malakukan debut karena baru 3 bulan training, tapi karena presdir yang sudah tidak sabar ingin segera menyelesaikan dramanya, ia tidak peduli Kibum sudah mahir beracting atau belum, toh Kibum tidak banyak dialog di drama ini.

Donghae berteriak kegirangan melihat berita infotaintment di TV, yang meliput kegiatan Kibum dilokasi syuting dan Kibum yang mengaku akan pulang hari ini karena sudah rindu dengan saudara-saudaranya terutama si magnae kesayangannya. Bukan hanya itu yang membuat Donghae histeris, melainkan ia sudah akan bebas dengan tugas menidurkan Kyuhyun, ia sudah kehabisan cerita horor untuk menakut-nakuti Kyuhyun.

Sore hari, rumah THBK sudah dihias dengan sebuah tulisan 'Chukkae-yo Kibum' diruang tengah, Donghae sudah membuat kue ter-enak andalannya, Leeteuk dan Kyuhyun masih berkutat dengan gunting dan kertas-kertas untuk menghias pinggiran tulisan itu. Ceritanya, THK ingin membuat pesta kecil-kecilan untuk menyambut Kibum yang hari ini pulang juga karena debut pertamanya.

TING TUNG..

Suara bel menginterupsi kegiatan ketiganya

"Omo! Bagaimana ini? Hiasannya kurang sedikit lagi" pekik Kyuhyun mulai panik.

"Aish! Bagaimana bisa dia pulang secepat ini?" Leeteuk juga ikut panik.

"aduh, creamnya belum selesai ku oles" Donghae tak kalah panik.

"coba kau intip dulu siapa yang datang, siapa tahu bukan Kibum" titah Leeteuk pada Kyuhyun yang langsung dipatuhi.

"Kacau! Itu memang benar Kibum hyung! Aish!" Kyuhyun segera berlari untuk memasang hiasan-hiasan terakhir ditulisan itu.

"matikan lampunya! Palli palli palli..!" titah Leeteuk.

"Yak! Bagaimana bisa aku menghias kue ku jika lampunya mati?" pekik Donghae protes.

"Apa kau bodoh, nyalakan lilinmu!" Leeteuk tak kalah berteriak.

Kibum yang masih diluar rumah mengernyit bingung, awalnya dia kira mati lampu, tapi lampu milik tetangga tidak mati?

"apa-apaan ini? Bukannya membukakan pintu, mereka malah berisik sendiri didalam, heuuuh" Kibum memutar bola matanya malas dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk membuka pintu sendiri, awalnya dia ingin hyung atau dongsaengnya yang membukakan sekaligus menyambut kepulangannya didepan pintu.

"ssstt, jangan bersuara" Leeteuk memberi intruksi pada kedua saengnya dengan bisik-bisik.

"Hyung! Apa itu kau?!" panggil Kibum ketika melihat satu lilin menyala.

"Kyu?" panggil Kibum lagi, setelah meraba-raba dinding mencari saklar, akhirnya dia menemukannya dan memencetnya, seketika lampu dirumah tu menyala bersamaan dengan...

"Chukkae-yo Kibum (hyung)...!" suara TeukHaeKyu yang tidak bisa dibilang pelan itu membuat Kibum awalnya kaget, namun sedetik kemudian ia tersenyum sangat lebar, ia terharu.

"Go-gomawo hyung, gomawo Kyu-ah.. hiks" Kibum segera berhambur kepelukan ketiganya, ia menangis terharu.

"Yak! Hati-hati, kue andalanku bisa rusak!" pekik Donghae menjauhkan kuenya agar tidak hancur terhimpit tubuh mereka.

"kenapa kau malah menangis hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"aku terharu Kyu, kalian menyempatkan waktu membuat ini semua untukku" jawab Kibum.

Pelukan ketiganya pun terlepas menyisakan sisa-sisa isakan kecil dari Kibum.

"ah, ini bukan apa-apa, lagi pula.." PLETAK! Leeteuk menjitak kepala Kibum.

"Appo! Kenapa menjitakku hyung?" protes Kibum tidak terima sambil mengusap kepalanya yg terkena jitakan.

"kenapa kau pulang lebih cepat dari waktu yang kau tentukan saat di infotaintment? Rencana ini hampir gagal tau? Donghae belum selesai dengan kue nya, Kyuhyun dan aku juga belum kelar menghias tulisannya, tapi kau sudah memencet bel, hampir saja gagal!" omel Leeteuk menyalahkan kedatangan Kibum yang tidak sesuai jadwal dan rencananya.

"hehe, aku kan sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu hyungdeul, terutama adik kecil hyung ini" Kibum memeluk Kyuhyun lagi "Kyu-ah, bogoshippo-yo" akunya.

"nado hyung" Kyuhyun membalas pelukan Kibum.

"Heih, sudah-sudah, kalian sudah seperti pasangan kekasih yang LDR saja?" sindir Donghae, "ah? aku sudah lama ingin menanyakan ini, apa kalian pacaran?" tanya Donghae babo.

"Yak!" KiHyun reflek melepas pelukannya, "kau bicara apa hyung? Kami ini kembar, dan begitu kan seharusnya!" pekik Kyuhyun.

"ah, tapi tidak sebegitunya juga, bahkan sikap kalian melebihi dari orang pacaran" Donghae tetap menggoda.

"akh! Kau banyak bicara hyung!" Kibum yang malas menanggapi Donghae, mencolek cream kue ditangan Donghae dengan telapak tangannya dan mengoleskannya ke wajah Donghae.

"YAK! BERANI KAU?" Donghae yang tidak terima, mencolek creamnya dan balik mengoleskannya ke wajah Kibum, Leeteuk juga tak mau ketinggalan. Dan si magnae? Dia berlari kedapur mengambil sisa cream yang masih di plastik sisa Donghae tadi, lalu berlari dan menyerang hyungnya satu-persatu, tentu saja dia menang karena cream yang dia bawa paling banyak.

"hahaha, ini adalah pesta penyambutan paling menyenangkan hahahaha"

Ketiganya larut dalam permainan adu cream kue, hingga menjelang waktu makan malam, ketiganya baru membersihkan wajah mereka dan bersiap untuk makan malam. Hidangan kali ini sedikit berbeda dengan malam-malam biasanya, meja makan dipenuhi berbagai macam makanan. Haha sudah dibilang, ini pesta perayaan kepulangan Kibum.

.

.

.

Satu bulan kemudian, Kibum sudah lumayan terkenal karena drama perdananya sudah tayang, jadi banyak yang mengenalnya, disekolah, guru dan juga teman-temannya juga sudah mengetahui ini.

KiHyun school...

"hyung, nanti kau pulang kan? terus, besok pagi kita berangkat bersama pakai sepeda?" Kyuhyun berharap hyungnya berkata iya, karena seminggu ini Kibum tidak pulang kerumah dan Kyuhyun harus pulang jalan kaki, dia masih takut pulang naik bus.

"hah? Sepeda? Kusarankan jangan mengajak Kibum bersepeda kesekolah, itu bisa membahayakannya" tiba-tiba Siwon ikut nimbrung.

"bahaya? Kibum hyung kan sangat mahir naik sepeda." Tanya Kyuhyun.

"kau tahu kan Kibum sekarang siapa? Banyak yang mengenalnya, bagaimana jika nanti ada fans fanatik yang menculiknya saat naik sepeda?" jelas Siwon.

"Siwon benar Kyu, bukannya hyung tidak mau lagi naik sepeda, hyung bahkan sangat ingin pulang bersamamu dengan sepeda kita, tapi untuk menghindari hal-hal seperti itu.." Kibum menggantungkan kalimatnya, "mianhae Kyu" sambungnya.

"O-oh, begitu ya?" lirih Kyuhyun.

"tapi kau tetap bisa pulang dengan hyung, Siwon tidak akan keberatan memberimu tumpangan dengan mobilnya, karena dia akan mengantar hyung, benarkan Siwon-ah?" tanya Kibum dengan raut berbinar, ia merasa bersalah membuat Kyuhyun merasa sedih.

"a-eh, aku tidak keberatan, tapi maaf, hari ini katanya manajerku akan ikut menjemputku, jadi tidak ada kursi kosong, maafkan aku" siwon menyesal tidak bisa memberi tumpangan pada Kyuhyun.

"ah- itu bukan salahmu, Kyu, hari ini kau pulang sendiri lagi dulu ya? Maafkan hyung ne? Hyung akan menunggumu dirumah, hyung janji. Tapi, kau naik bus saja ya?" bujuk Kibum.

"tidak hyung, aku jalan kaki saja, aku masih takut naik bus sendiri" jawab Kyuhyun mencoba menyembunyikan raut kekecewaannya.

"aduh, bagaimana ya? Apa kau yakin?" tanya Kibum khawatir.

"hyung tenang saja, aku kan sudah sering pulang jalan kaki" kata Kyuhyun ceria, sambil menaik turunkan alisnya.

Kibum menunduk "maafkan hyung, Kyu. Kau jadi harus pulang sendiri selama ini" sesal Kibum.

"gwaenchana hyung, ah sudah, kajja kita ke kantin" ajak Kyuhyun agar hyungnya tidak jadi sedih.

.

.

.

TeukHaeBumKyu house...

Kibum duduk di sofa ruang tengah, berkali-kali ia melirik kearah pintu utama, dia menunggu seseorang..

"Kyu, kenapa lama sekali, tidak terjadi sesuatu denganmu kan?" gumam Kibum, ia menautkan kedua jari tangannya, dan kakinya dari tadi tidak bisa berhenti, dia sangat mengkhawatirkan Kyuhyun.

Sementara itu, Kyuhyun berlari agar cepat sampai rumah, ia tidak mau menyia-nyiakan waktunya untuk bertemu Kibum, ia khawatir hyungnya akan segera pergi syuting lagi. Peluh mengalir dipelipis juga lehernya, dan baju seragamnyapun juga sudah basah oleh keringat. Rumahnya tinggal beberapa meter lagi, Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat larinya, cepat semakin cepat daaaaaan...

BRAK...!

"Kibum hyung..! hosh...hosh...hosh...!" Kyuhyun mencoba mengatur nafasnya yang ngos-ngosan akibat berlari.

"Kyuhyun-ah! gwaenchana? Kau tidak kenapa-napa kan?" Kibum segera menghampiri Kyuhyun dan memeriksa keadaan Kyuhyun, memastikan bahwa adiknya baik-baik saja.

"ne hyung, aku baik-baik saja selama ada kau" meski nafasnya masih belum sempurna teratur, Kyuhyun tetap menyunggingkan senyumnya, ia merasa sangat lega dan senang hyungnya menepati janjinya untuk menunggunya dirumah.

"maafkan hyung Kyu" Kibum berkata dengan nada menyesal.

"Aish! aku berlari secepat mungkin agar cepat sampai rumah bukan karena ingin mendengar kau menyesal hyung, kajja kita makan dan setelahnya...bobok siaaaang~" ucap Kyuhyun dengan nada manja dikedua kata terakhirnya untuk mengalihkan topik pembicaraan.

" , arasseo, hyung akan menidurkanmu, jja" Kibum menarik lengan Kyuhyun menuju dapur untuk makan siang. Setelahnya mereka menuju kamar tidur.

KiHyun room

"Kyu, lebih baik kau tidak usah tidur siang dulu hari ini?" ucap Kibum tiba-tiba.

"wae? Memangnya kenapa hyung? Bukankah kau akan marah jika aku tidak tidur siang? Ah, apa kau ingin tidur sendirian?" tanya Kyuhyun heran.

"ah-ani ani, hyung ingin menghabiskan siang ini hanya dengan bermain denganmu saja" Kibum mencoba menjelaskan maksudnya kenapa Kyuhyun ia larang tidur.

"jinjja? Hyung tidak akan marah?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

"eum, kajja" Kibum segera menarik lengan Kyuhyun untuk segera keluar kamar.

KiHyun melakukan semua kegiatan biasa seperti yang mereka lakukan, sebelum Kibum menjadi artis tentunya. Senyuman bahagia sekaligus senang tak pernah hilang dibibir penuh Kyuhyun, ia merasa sangat senang bisa bersama-sama Kibum lagi meski hanya bermain,bercanda dan yg lainnya didalam rumah, begitu juga Kibum, ia sangat gembira melihat keceriaan diwajah adik kembarnya, ia menjadi merasa bersalah kemarin-kemarin telah sempat menghilangkan wajah bahagia adiknya karena kesibukannya.

**TBC**


	6. Chapter 6

Waktu terasa begitu cepat, tak terasa entah sudah berapa bulan, Kibum kini sudah menjadi aktor terkenal,banyak sutradara-sutradara yang menawarinya untuk membintangi drama,iklan, bahkan film, tapi Kibum masih mempertimbangkan lagi untuk bermain peran di film, ia merasa masih menjadi junior di dunia entertaintment. Kibum selalu memamerkan senyum mautnya jika didepan kamera, namun apakah ada yang tahu jika dibalik senyum yang menawan itu tersimpan sejuta kesedihan, ah, mungkin kerinduan juga rasa bersalah. Kyuhyun, ya Kyuhyun, sejak menjadi artis ia jarang sekali bertemu kembarannya, meski satu sekolahan, bahkan satu kelas, mereka sekarang ini sangat sulit untuk berkomunikasi, jika dikelas mereka memang bertemu, namun jarang bahkan tidak pernah berbicara satu sama lain, hanya saling tatap dan tersenyum. Saat istirahat dikantinpun Kibum tidak duduk dibangku yang sama lagi dengan Kyuhyun, ia duduk dengan bangku yang sama dengan Siwon, dan jangan lupakan para bodyguard yang selalu setia menempeli mereka, dan itu menjadikan ruang gerak SiBum terbatas, seperti sekarang ini...

Jam istirahat...

Terlihat seorang namja duduk sendirian di meja paling pojok dengan makanan yang ada dinampan miliknya, ia memakan makanannya sangat lambat, padahal bel sebentar lagi berbunyi, ia memasukkan suapan besar berkali-kali sampai mulutnya penuh, terlihat sekali ia ingin segera menyelesaikan makannya, namun dasar si Kyuhyun yang udah dari sononya kalo makan lambat ya tetap lambat.

Di meja paling depan tepatnya seberang meja Kyuhyun , ada Kibum yang sudah selesai dengan makanannya, ia menatap Kyuhyun yang makan dengan gaya lambatnya, ingin sekali rasanya Kibum menghampiri adiknya dan ikut membantu memakan makanannya, tapi apa yang bisa dia lakukan?

"Kyuhyun-ah..! palliwa! Belnya sudah akan berbunyi..!" seru seorang namja lainnya pada Kyuhyun, mungkin teman sekelasnya.

"ne henry-ah!" jawab Kyuhyun sebelum memasukkan suapan besar selanjutnya.

"akh..! kau makan seperti yeoja..!" seorang namja dengan tinggi yang kelewatan, langsung duduk didepan Kyuhyun dan menyendok makanan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun yang cengo hanya menatap Changmin, namja tadi dengan mulut sedikit terbuka memperlihatkan makanan yang masih ada didalam rongga mulutnya.

"Chang-Changmin-ah, kau?" Kyuhyun tergagap dengan mulut penuh makanannya. Changmin hanya nyengir babo sambil terus makan.

"Go-Gomawo" ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum, kemudian beralih melihat kearah Kibum, tepat sekali mata mereka saling bertemu, Kibum juga tersenyum. Lalu segera berlalu karena Siwon mengajaknya.

.

.

Sepulang sekolah, Kyuhyun keluar dari gerbang sekolah, seperti biasanya dia jalan kaki, hmmm sampai sekarang dia belum bisa naik sepeda, ia menyusuri jalan menuju rumahnya sambil bersenandung lagu-lagu yang dihafalnya, mungkin karena cuaca, keringat sudah mulai membasahi pelipis,rambut, juga kerah baju sragamnya, sambil sesekali menyekanya Kyuhyun terus bersenandung dan berjalan.

Mobil yang membawa Kibum dan Siwon baru saja keluar dari gerbang sekolahan, sekarang ini Kibum sangat jarang pulang kerumah. Kibum menatap keluar jendela, ia masih terbayang kejadian dikantin tadi, ia sangat berterimakasih pada Changmin yang sudah mau membantu Kyuhyun, ia juga merasa bersalah karena seharusnya dia yang melakukan itu. Tiba-tiba, tanpa sengaja Kibum melihat Kyuhyun yang berjalan ditepi jalan, kebetulan mobilnya sedang berhenti karena jalanan sedikit macet, ia bisa lama-lama memperhatikan Kyuhyun, lama sekali Kibum memperhatikan Kyuhyun, bulir beningpun tiba-tiba jatuh menetes dipipinya ketika melihat Kyuhyun yang menyeka keringat.

'Kyu, seharusnya aku ada disana,bersamamu,menyeka keringat bersama-sama, bukan seperti ini' batin Kibum, setelahnya ia menyeka air matanya dengan kasar kemudian membuka pintu mobil dan segera berlari menghampiri Kyuhyun, untung saja Kibum pandai menyabrang jalan, Siwon dan supirnya pun dibuat kaget dengan kelakuan Kibum, bodyguard yang ada di mobil belakangpun ada yang keluar mobil untuk mengejar Kibum, namun mereka kesulitan menyabrang jalan.

"Kibum hyung?" Kyuhyun terkejut dengan kedatangan Kibum

"ayo cepat kita pergi darisini!" Kibum segera menarik lengan Kyuhyun dan mengajaknya berlari menembus segerombolan orang yang berlalu lalang disana, mereka tidak memperhatikan bahwa itu adalah Kibum karena ia seperti orang yang grusah-grusuh, jauh mereka berlari, mereka memutuskan untuk naik bus saja, Kibum menggunakan kacamata hitam dan kepalanya ditutupi kain yang entah tadi mereka dapat darimana untuk menyembunyikan wajah asli Kibum.

"hihihi" Kyuhyun terkikik geli melihat penampilan hyungnya.

"wae? Apa yang lucu?" tanya Kibum

"aniyo, aku hanya merasa sedang berdiri di bus bersama yeoja saat ini, hihihi" jawab Kyuhyun yang mendapat hadiah sikut maut diperutnya.

"aw! Appo hyung..!" rintih Kyuhyun, ia merendahkan badannya, berpura-pura dia benar-benar kesakitan, yang sukses membuat Kibum panik juga cemas.

"Kyu, ap-apa itu sakit?" tanya Kibum, namun sial orang-orang di dalam bus sekarang mengetahui bahwa itu Kibum karena saat Kibum ikut merendahkan tubuhnya, kain penutup kepalanya tersangkut di tas seorang ahjumma dan membuatnya terlepas.

"kau Kibum itu kan?"

"apa? Disini ada Kibum?"

"mana? Mana?"

Orang-orang di bus pada heboh, sampai-sampai supirnya juga ikut heboh dan menghentikan busnya dengan tiba-tiba, kesempatan bagus untuk melarikan diri, Kibum menarik lengan Kyuhyun dan berlari keluar dari bus itu, KiHyun berlari lagi, mencari tempat aman.

Sementara itu Siwon...

"Aish! kemana anak itu? Ponselnya malah tidak dibawa" geram Siwon

"apa sebaiknya kita hubungi polisi saja?" tanya supir Siwon.

"jangan bodoh, masalah ini jangan sampai ada yang tahu, aku tidak mau infotaintment sampai mendengar hal ini" jawab Siwon.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 17.00 waktu setempat, TeukHae sudah pulang dari sekolahnya..

"tidak biasanya Kyuhyun pergi tanpa pamit seperti ini" ucap Leeteuk sambil berkacak pinggang didekat lemari pendingin.

"mungkin dia sedang pergi dengan yeojachingunya, jadi dia takut untuk pamit haha" sahut Donghae sambil menggigit apel dimeja makan.

"tapi, apa dia punya yeojachingu? Akh! Kalau Kibum tahu Kyuhyun pergi tanpa pamit begini pasti dia akan marah" Leeteuk berprediksi.

"tenanglah, sebentar lagi dia pulang" ucap Donghae.

TING TUNG...

"apa kubilang" tambah Donghae setelah mendengar suara bel rumah berbunyi. Leeteuk segera berlari menuju pintu utama dan membukanya.

"OMOOO...! apa yang terjadi dengan kalian...?" pekik Leeteuk saat membuka pintu, ia mendapati KiHyun yang terlihat sangat kacau dengan seragam yang terlihat sangat kotor. Kemudian mereka masuk rumah, Donghae yang masih memegang apelnya di meja makan, melihat dari bawah sampai atas tubuh KiHyun saat keduanya berdiri didekatnya.

"apa kalian barusaja bekerja disawah?" tanya Donghae menyindir, "kalian terlihat lebih buruk dari kerbau" lanjutnya.

"Yak! Enak saja kau mengatai kami kerbau!" pekik Kibum

"berarti kau juga kerbau karena kau hyung kami, wle" tambah Kyuhyun yang segera berlalu ke kamar mandi diikuti Kibum.

.

.

.

Hari-hari selanjutnya berjalan seperti biasa, Kibum yang dikelilingi para bodyguard, dan Kyuhyun yang akan sendiri, hanya Changmin atau Henry yang terkadang menemaninya, namun Kyuhyun lebih sering terlihat sendiri, sejak kejadian Kibum kabur, para bodyguard menjadi lebih memperketat penjagaannya dengan Kibum. Kyuhyun yang sudah tidak tahan ingin memeluk kakaknya pun tak kehabisan akal, dia membuntuti Kibum saat Kibum ingin ke kamar mandi, karena para bodyguard itu tidak mungkin ikut masuk kekamar mandi, jadi dia bisa sedikit punya kesempatan untuk bertemu Kibum.

"hyung!" panggil Kyuhyun ketika sudah memasuki kamar mandi.

"Kyu?" Kibum terlihat senang bisa bertemu adiknya dan saling menyapa.

"bogoshippo-yo" Kyuhyun segera menghambur kepelukan Kibum, dan dibalas oleh Kibum.

"nado Kyu" balas Kibum.

"kapan hyung pulang?" tanya Kyuhyun manja

"hari ini" jawab Kibum santai, reflek Kyuhyun melepas pelukannya.

"jinjja?" tanya Kyuhyun tidak percaya.

"eum, tapi..." Kibum menggantung kalimatnya "malamnya aku arus kembali" lanjutnya menyesal.

"ah, tidak masalah, yang penting kau pulang dan kita bisa bermain bersama!" ucap Kyuhyun riang karena Kibum akan pulang meski malamnya Kibum harus pergi lagi.

"haha, arasseo, sudah hyung mau pipis dulu" kata Kibum sambil mengacak rambut Kyuhyun gemas.

"okay!" balas Kyuhyun seriang-riangnya.

Setelah selesai dengan acara dikamar mandinya, KiHyun kembali ke kelas. Entah kenapa Kibum tidak boleh berinteraksi dengan orang lain jika disekolahan, sekalipun itu Kyuhyun, adiknya. Banyak yang membicarakan tentang ini, mereka merasa kasihan dengan Kyuhyun yang seperti tidak dikenali oleh hyungnya, namun setelah menyaksikan sebuah acara yang meliput tentang diri Kibum dan keseharian Kibum jika dirumah, mereka menjadi mengerti bahwa Kibum memang tidak berubah, ia tetap menyayangi Kyuhyun jika dirumah.

Suatu hari, Kyuhyun ingin menghampiri Kibum yang sedang melakukan syuting yang kebetulan lokasinya tidak jauh dari rumah. Kyuhyun membawakan kue yang dia buatnya dengan Donghae, ia berjalan sambil bernyanyi-nyanyi riang sampai ia tiba ditempat tujuan.

"anyeong, anak manis" sapa seorang noona muda, mungkin seorang wardrobe karena ia membawa banyak gantungan baju juga sebagian masih ada bajunya, "ah, bukankah kau adiknya Kibum?" lanjutnya setelah merasa familiar dengan wajah Kyuhyun.

"ne, noona, apa Kibum hyung bisa ku temui?" tanya Kyuhyun dengan senyum 5 jarinya.

"bisa, tapi dia sedang take, tenang saja sebentar lagi waktu istirahat, kau bisa menunggunya disana" tunjuk noona pada sebuah kursi disebelah pot besar.

"baik noona, terimakasih banyak" ucap Kyuhyun lalu berjalan menuju kursi yang ditunjuk noona.

15 menit kemudian, Kibum sudah selesai dengan syutingnya, ia merasa sangat lelah, terlihat ia sekilas memijat tengkuknya.

"Kibum hyung!" panggil Kyuhyun sambil melambaikan tangan.

Kibum menoleh keasal suara, seketika lelahnya hilang entah kemana, ia berlari kecil menghampiri Kyuhyun.

"kau disini?" tanya Kibum dengan senyum 3 jarinya

"eum, aku membawakan ini" jawab Kyuhyun menyodorkan kue yang masih berada ditempatnya.

"apa dari Donghae hyung?" tanya Kibum sambil membuka tempat kue itu dan mengambil salah satu isinya.

"itu aku yang membuat, tapi dibantu Donghae hyung, hehe" jawab Kyuhyun bangga

"emmm, tidak terlalu parah" komentar Kibum setelah mencicipi kuenya "tapi aku suka, ini buat hyung semua ya?" lanjutnya dan tanpa permisi Kibum merebut tempat kue dari tangan Kyuhyun.

"oi? Apa kau mau makan semua?" tanya Kyuhyun terkejut.

"iya, memangnya kenapa? Ini untukku kan?" jawab Kibum santai.

"ak-" ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong karena ada yang menyelanya.

"Kibum-ah, setelah ini akan ada makan siang besar, kau jangan banyak-banyak makan dulu" Siwon yang menyela ucapan Kyuhyun tadi, tiba-tiba datang.

"Oh iya aku lupa, hmmm sayang sekali ya, padahal ini enak" kata Kibum sedikit kecewa, "ah, aku ambil minuman dulu ya" lanjut Kibum yang tadi menutup tempat kue kembali dan beranjak pergi meninggalkan WonKyu.

"hai Kyu, apa kabar?" sapa Siwon

"baik, kau sendiri?" tanya Kyuhyun sedikit jutek

"Aigoo, sudah berapa bulan kita mengenal, kau masih sedikit ketus denganku?" tanya Siwon sedikit terkekeh.

"oh ya? Dan sudah berapa kali kau mengacaukan momenku dengan hyung ku?" balas Kyuhyun ketus beneran.

"Mwo? Mengacaukan? Apa maksudmu?" tanya Siwon bingung.

"Aish! kau sendiri yang mengatakannya padaku jika aku harus mengerti sekelilingku, tapi kau sendiri? Hhhhh" jawab Kyuhyun kesal.

"kau mengingatnya?" tanya Siwon "tapi kau sendiri belum melakukannya, apa kau tahu tadi itu Kibum sangat lelah dan kau malah memanggilnya, seharusnya dia istirahat" lanjut Siwon dengan nada biasa.

"aku tahu, aku kan hanya memanggilnya, dia bisa istirahat disini denganku, bahkan jika dia ingin tidur aku bisa menungguinya!" balas Kyuhyun tak mau kalah. Siwon kehabisan kata-kata, sebenarnya dia ingin membalas namun Kibum sudah datang duluan

"mian aku lama" ucap Kibum, menggenggam 3 minuman soda

"Kibum-ah, sutradara ingin bicara padamu" Siwon menarik lengan Kibum

"aku pulang dulu hyung!" pamit Kyuhyun ketus, aura kemarahan terlihat jelas didirinya, ia melangkahkan kainya kesal. Kibum yang menyadari sikap Kyuhyun telah berubah hanya bisa bertanya-tanya pada Siwon namun tidak dijawab.

"baik hyung, mulai sekarang aku tidak akan mengganggu waktu istirahatmu, tidur yang cukup dan jangan..jangan.. hiks..hikss..Kibum hyung, kita akan bersama lagi kan..hiks..hikss.." Kyuhyun berjalan pulang dengan airmata yang mengalir deras disertai isakan-isakannya.

**TBC**

**Maaf**, ceritanya sangat aneh, saya lagi buntu :'((((((


	7. Chapter 7

Musim telah berganti, seiring dengan berjalannya waktu Kyuhyun sudah mulai terbiasa melakukan segala hal seorang diri, meski kadang ia masih meminta bantuan hyungdeulnya kecuali Kibum mengingat dia sekarang adalah selebriti yang sedang naik daun, jarang pulang,menelfon jika keadaan sangat mendesak karena jadwalnya yang padat, biasanya dia hanya akan menyapa saudara-saudaranya di sebuah acara televisi dan mengucapkan bahwa dirinya akan segera pulang, namun Kyuhyun dan hyungdeul sudah bosan dengan janji-janji Kibum yang itu karena tidak jarang mereka kecewa dengan Kibum yang tiba-tiba menelfon memberi kabar bahwa dia tidak jadi pulang karena masih ada urusan ini itu. Meski begitu, semua tetap menyayangi Kibum, terutama Kyuhyun yang sudah sangat lengket dengan Kibum sejak mereka masih ada dirahim eommanya. Hari-hari tanpa Kibum terasa begitu aneh menurut Kyuhyun, namun dia pernah berkata tidak ingin mengganggu hyungnya jika hyungnya sedang dalam waktu senggang, Kyuhyun membiarkan hyungnya istirahat saja.

KiHyun school...

"Kyuhyun-ah, nanti siang apa kau ada acara?" tanya Henry sambil berbalik menghadap Kyuhyun yang duduk dibelakangnya.

"euumm, entahlah memangnya kenapa?" jawab Kyuhyun bertanya balik.

"aku dan Changmin mau pergi ke toko elektronik, laptopku perlu diservis, apa kau mau ikut?" tawar Henry, Kyuhyun melirik sekilas kearah Kibum dengan ekor matanya, terlihat Kibum dengan raut wajah yang terlihat tidak mengijinkan Kyuhyun untuk pergi dengan teman-temannya.

"Ooh, eum baiklah aku ikut" jawab Kyuhyun lantang, ia sedikit merasa bersalah membuat hyungnya kecewa, mungkin Kibum tidak ingin Kyuhyun pergi agar jam tidur siangnya tidak tersita.

"Yak!" pekik seseorang yang datang tiba-tiba dan menggebrak meja Kyuhyun membuat KyuRy terkejut.

"Yak tiang! Kau mengagetkanku!" bentak Henry tidak trima dengan perlakuan Changmin membuat jantungnya hampir loncat dari tempatnya.

"hehehe, mian" jawab Changmin dengan cengiran bodohnya, seketika ekspresinya berubah menjadi melas "chingudeul, kajja kita ke kantin, aku lapar" lanjutnya sambil mengelus perutnya.

"ah, kau benar tiang, palli palli, aku juga lapar" Henry menarik lengan Changmin dan melangkahkan kaki, namun ia berhenti dan berbalik.

"Kyuhyun-ah, kau tidak ikut, eoh?" tanya Henry, Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"kau tenang saja, aku dan Changmin akan membantumu menghabiskan makananmu, kajja!" ajak Henry menarik lengan Kyuhyun dengan tangan satunya, jadinya ketiganya berjalan degandeng Henry ditengah. Kibum melihat punggung ketiganya, ingin rasanya ia bergabung dengan mereka, ah dengan Kyuhyun tepatnya.

"kau mau kekantin juga Kibum-ah?" tanya Siwon yang sejak tadi memperhatikan Kibum.

"ah-ani" jawab Kibum "Siwon-ah, kenapa aku tidak boleh bergabung dengan teman-teman yang lain? Terutama Kyuhyun, dia adikku" lanjut Kibum bertanya.

"kau kan sud-" jawaban Siwon terputus karena Kibum menyelanya.

"berikan aku alasan lain, jangan katakan karena aku sekarang selebriti dan jika aku dekat dengan salah satu atau banyak teman disekolah ini mereka akan mengetahui hal-hal yang seharusnya menjadi privasiku lalu mereka akan membocorkanya ke netizen" sela Kibum mengulang kata-kata Siwon dulu saat Kibum bertanya hal yang sama.

"arasseo" desah Siwon "memangnya semua ini belum cukup untukmu? Kau terkenal, banyak yang mengenalmu, kau tidak perlu punya banyak teman, kau sudah mempunyai fans" jawab Siwon.

"tapi kalau itu adalah adikku sendiri apa aku perlu menjaga jarak dengannya? Dan kurasa kau curang Siwon-ah, kau sendiri tenang-tenang saja jalan-jalan dengan adikmu ke mall, dan itu bersamaku, tapi kenapa kau melarangku setiap aku ingin mengajak Kyuhyun jalan-jalan?" ungkap Kibum, ia sudah muak dengan perlakuan Siwon yang melarangnya ini itu, padahal Siwon bukan manajernya, dan manajernya sekalipun tidak pernah mengatakan bahwa Kibum tidak boleh berinteraksi dengan siapapun disekolah, maksudnya boleh berinteraksi namun jangan sampai membicarakan hal-hal privasinya.

"a-aku, aku melakukan ini demi kau Kibum-ah, aku takut Kyuhyun membocorkan semua tentangmu ke media karena Kyuhyun yang paling dekat dan mengerti semua tentangmu baik itu luar maupun dalam" jelas Siwon "dan, sebenarnya aku iri, aku iri dengan Kyuhyun yang selalu mendapat perhatianmu jika kau sedang bersamanya lalu kau akan menganggap semua yang disekitarmu tidak ada" lanjutnya.

"Siwon-ah kau-" heran Kibum, ia terkejut dengan pengakuan Siwon.

"kau tahu Kibum-ah, selama ini aku tidak mempunyai teman. Sebelum aku bertemu denganmu aku tidak mempunyai teman satupun, mereka takut berteman denganku karena kekayaan appa ku, mereka merasa minder berteman denganku. Dan kau orang pertama yang menyapaku sewaktu di gereja, aku sangat berimakasih pada Tuhan karena sebelum kau datang aku berdo'a pada Tuhan agar dikirimkan teman walau hanya satu sekalipun" aku Siwon dengan mata berkaca-kaca.

"Si-Siwon-ah" Kibum memeluk Siwon "kau tenang saja, aku tetap temanmu dan selamanya kau temanku, tapi kau harus tahu, Kyuhyun itu adikku dan selamanya dia itu adikku, aku tidak bisa jauh darinya, aku dan dia kembar. Kami saling membutuhkan satu sama lain" jelas Kibum selembut mungkin membari pengertian pada Siwon.

"maafkan aku, aku egois" maaf Siwon

"sudah, tidak apa-apa" jawab Kibum tersenyum.

Disaat yang bersamaan, Kyuhyun masuk kekelas, ia kembali dari kantin karena ada yang tertinggal, namun ia urungkan untuk mengambilnya karena ia melihat Kibum memeluk Siwon.

'sekarang sudah ada yang menggantikanku' batin Kyuhyun, ia kembali ke kantin lagi menyusul ChangRy.

.

.

.

"KYUHYUUUUNN...!" pekik seseorang, suaranya menggema dirumah yang tidak terlalu mewah itu.

"ada apa? Aku belum tuli hyung, seharusnya kau tidak usah berteriak" jawab siempunya nama dengan santainya.

"kau kusuruh menunggu kue yang ku oven, tapi kau meninggalkannya! Aish! percuma kan, sudah susah-susah membuatnya ini?" omel Donghae marah-marah melihat kuenya berwarna hitam-hitam dengan bau khasnya a.k.a gosong.

"hehe, salahkan perutku ini hyung, dia sakit diwaktu yang tidak tepat" jawab Kyuhyun dengan cengiran babo nya.

"KYUHYUUUUNN...!" pekik seseorang diruangan lain.

"Aish! sekarang apalagi?" desah Kyuhyun sambil berjalan malas menghampiri suara hyungnya yang lain meninggalkan Donghae neratapi kue-kuenya.

"kau ambil buat apa saja uang hyung di kotak ini, huh?" pekik Leeteuk menunjuk kotak yang biasa dia buat untuk meletakkan uang jika Kyuhyun membutuhkan dan tinggal ambil saja.

"buat jajan lah hyung, apa lagi?" jawab Kyuhyun santai.

"Aigoo aigoo, sejak tidak ada Kibum kau jadi boros begini, eoh?" geram Leeteuk, ia menjewer telinga Kyuhyun "bagus yaa?" lanjutnya.

"Aw! Aw appo hyung, ampuunn, ampun hyung!" rengek Kyuhyun. Namun Leeteuk tidak melepaskan jewerannya.

"KYUHYUUUUNN...!" suara lain menginterupsi kegiatan TeukKyu

"Kibum hyung?" ucap Kyuhyun pelan setelah melihat orang yang berada di pintu utama rumahnya "Aw aw, hyung hentikan!" lanjutnya meringis kesakitan karena Leeteuk kembali menjewer telinganya.

"Kibum-ah, adik kesayanganmu ini sudah mulai nakal sekarang, sejak kau sering meninggalkannya, dia jadi boros, kau tahu, uang yang hyung letakkan disini untuk dia jajan sebulan sudah habis, padahal baru seminggu yang lalu hyung menaruhnya" adu Leeteuk tanpa melepaskan jewerannya.

"Eoh? Begitukah? Hmmm, sudah berani ya rupanya, aigoo" Kibum melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Kyuhyun sambil menyeringai.

"Ki-Kibum hyung, ka-kau mau apa?" Kyuhyun tergagap melihat seringaian Kibum.

SREETT!

"kalau bukan memelukmu, apa lagi?" jawab Kibum yang sudah mendekap tubuh Kyuhyun.

"hhhh, ku kira apa" jawab Kyuhyun biasa, ia tidak seheboh seperti biasanya jika Kibum pulang atau memeluknya, Kibum sedikit curiga dengan hal ini.

"Yak! Kau tidak memarahinya, eoh?" pekik Leeteuk kesal karena bukannya marah Kibum malah memeluk kyuhyun.

"tentu saja tidak hyung, adikku tersayang ini tidak boleh dimarahi, benarkan Kyu?" tanya Kibum setelah melepas pelukannya.

"eum, itu benar" jawab Kyuhyun mantap "hyung, appo" adunya [ada Kibum karena telinganya dijewer Leeteuk. Leeteuk tiba-tiba aja langsung ngacir ngliat kemanjaan Kyuhyun.

"mana-mana? Oh, sini-sini, sakit ya, iya?" tanya Kibum sambil meniup-niup telinga Kyuhyun.

"heu'eum hihihi, itu geli hyung" jawab kyuhyun terkikik geli karena pelakuan Kibum.

"geli? Bagaimana dengan yang ini?" Kibum malah menggelitiki perut Kyuhyun.

"ah-ah! ARGH! Itu geli hyung, hentikan geli geli!" teriak Kyuhyun sampai-sampai ia jatuh kelantai dan guling-guling disana karena kegelian, Kibum malah senang bisa mengerjai adiknya, dia sudah sangat lama ingin merasakan momen ini.

.

.

.

Disuatu malam, TeukHaeBumKyu sedang makan malam. Kebetulan hari ini Kibum pulang.

"hyungdeul, Kyu-ah, ada hal yang ingin kusampaikan" ucap kibum setelah selesai makan malam.

"katakan saja Kibum-ah" jawab Leeteuk mewakili dirinya dan Haekyu.

"emm, mungkin ini terlalu cepat. Hyungdeul, Kyu-ah, besok lusa aku akan ke China, aku ada syuting disana, aku tidak tahu tepatnya sampai kapan" ujar Kibum memperjelas maksudnya.

"China? Dua minggu?" gumam Leeteuk.

"Aaa, pulang bawa barongsai, ne? Jangan lupa" pesan Donghae.

"jadi kau mengijinkanku hyung?" tanya Kibum pada Donghae.

"tentu saja, kenapa tidak?" jawab Donghae.

"eum, gomawo hyung :))" ucap Kibum "lalu, bagaimana dengan leeteuk hyung, dan...kau Kyu?" tanya Kibum sedikit ragu, sebenarnya Kibum tidak perlu meminta izin untuk pergi syuting di China karena itu memang sudah tuntutan pekerjaan, namun sebagai adik yang baik dia ingin meminta restu dari keluarganya.

"hyung mengijinkanmu juga, itukan tuntutan pekerjaan, dan Kyuhyun kurasa dia juga pasti setuju, benarkan Kyu?" tanya leeteuk sambil merangkul leher kyu yang duduk tepat disampingnya, Kyuhyun hanya mengangguk sambil tersenyum –dipaksakan-

"gomawo hyung" ucap Kibum, ia merasa sedikit aneh dengan sikap Kyuhyun akhir-akhir ini.

Saat waktu akan tidur, Kibum melakukan kegiatan seperti dulu yang biasa dia lakukan jika Kyuhyun akan tidur, mengelus rambut Kyuhyun

"hyung, sebenarnya tidak usah kau elus aku juga sudah bisa tidur sendiri sekarang" ucap Kyuhyun.

"hyung tahu, hyungkan merindukan saat-saat seperti ini" jawab Kibum

"eumm, apa hyung tidak capek?" tanya Kyuhyun

"ani, kalau itu menyangkut dirimu, hyung tidak akan pernah merasa lelah" jawab Kibum jujur

"oh ya?" tanya Kyuhyun meyakinkan

"tentu saja" jawab Kibum pasti

"tapi...hyung tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?" tanya Kyuhyun setelah sekian lama Kyuhyun tidak menanyakan hal ini pada Kibum.

"kenapa kau bertanya itu lagi Kyu? Apa kau benar-benar punya firasat hyung akan meninggalkanmu, huh? Sekarang hyung yang gantian bertanya, apa Kyu akan meninggalkan hyung?" tanya Kibum membalikan pertanyaan Kyuhyun, yang ditanya terlihat sedikit terkejut dan menoleh kearah Kibum.

"kenapa hyung bertanya seperti itu? Memangnya aku mau pergi kemana? Hyung ini ada-ada saja" jawab Kyuhyun.

"hahaha, kau sendiri malah bingung kan? sekarang kau sudah tahu kan Kyu bagaimana saat kau mempertanyai hyung seperti itu?" pernyataan Kibum yang tepat.

"a-eh, tap-tapikan aku memang tidak akan pergi kemana-mana hyung" alasan Kyuhyun

"hyungpun begitu, hyung juga tidak akan pergi kemana-mana" kata Kibum

"tapi hyung akan pergi ke China, dan itu pasti dengan Siwon" ucap Kyuhyun memajukan bibirnya dan meletakkan tangan didepan dada

"itu benar, dan hyung juga akan mengajakmu" ucap Kibum

"Mwo?!" Kyuhyun menatap Kibum dengan mata membelalak

"dan kau harus mau" sambung Kibum

"Shirreo..! aku tidak mau jadi obat nyamukmu dan Siwon!" tolak Kyuhyun langsung

"yasudah, biar hyung nanti yang jadi obat nyamukmu dengan Siwon, kau belum mengenal Siwon Kyu, cobalah bersikap baik padanya, dia itu orang yang baik" nasehat Kibum

"baik? Aku rasa dia punya niat merebutmu dariku" ucap Kyuhyun kesal

"memang awalnya begitu, tapi hyung sudah bicara padanya. Ayolah Kyu, Siwon itu hanya ingin punya teman, dia tidak punya teman selain hyung" bujuk Kibum

"sudah pasti tidak ada yang mau berteman dengan dia karena sifat perebutnya itu" Kyuhyun masih kukuh

"hhhh, sejak kapan kau jadi anak ngeyel begini" Kibum mulai jengah "apa benar yang dikatakan Leeteuk hyung tadi jika selama aku tinggal kau berubah jadi anak yang nakal?" Kibum hendak melangkahkan kakinya namun Kyuhyun menahan tangannya

"ani hyung, maafkan aku, aku tidak nakal, aku jadi anak baik kok, suwer deh" ucap Kyuhyun bersuwer ria

"lalu barusan ini apa?" terka Kibum

"ak-aku, aku hanya tidak suka dengan Siwon" jawab Kyuhyun pelan dan menundukkan kepalanya.

"hhhh, Kyu dengar, hyung tidak pernah mengajarimu untuk membenci seseorang, bagaimana jika kau dibenci balik oleh seseorang nantinya?" tanya Kibum

"mianhae hyung, tapi aku hany-" ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong

"sudahlah Kyu, hyung hanya memintamu untuk bersikap baik pada Siwon, jadikan dia sahabatmu juga-" sela Kibum namun terpotong juga

"sahabatku hanya hyung, temanku hanya hyung,dan hanya hyung yang-" ucapan Kyuhyun terpotong lagi saat dia menyela ucapan Kibum

"Kyuhyun-ah! kau tidak bisa terus bergantung pada hyung, apa-apa harus hyung,dan semua-semua harus hyung, kau ha-" lagi-lagi Kyuhyun menyela

"apa hyung tidak suka jika aku dekat-dekat dengan hyung? Apa hyung sekarang sudah mulai risih jika kutempeli? Apa hyung sudah tidak sayang lagi padaku?" tanya Kyuhyun sedih

"bukanbegitu Kyu maksud hyung, kita sudah besar Kyu, kita harus bisa mandiri, apa kau tidak berfikir untuk satu langkah lebih maju? Apa kau ingin terus mengandalkan hyung?" tanya Kibum lembut, ia mendudukkan dirinya disamping Kyuhyun

"tapi aku tidak mau pisah dari hyung" jawab Kyuhyun manja

"suatu saat nanti kita juga akan hidup terpisah Kyu, apa kau tidak ingin punya keluarga jika kau dewasa nanti?" tanya Kibum lagi, hmmm kurang wajar memang pertanyaan Kibum karena dia masih SMP

"tapi bagaimana hyung?" tanya Kyuhyun lagi

"mencoba dulu kan tidak ada salahnya Kyu. Lagipula, selama ini kau juga bisa kan tidur tanpa hyung? Padahal dulu kau bilang tidak akan bisa jika tidur tanpa hyung temani" pernyataan Kibum lagi

"iya sih hyung" jawab Kyuhyun malu-malu

"nah, mulai sekarang Kyu harus belajar untuk mengenal sekitar, cobalah lebih dekat dengan Siwon, kau pasti senang berteman dengannya" ucap Kibum menyunggingkan senyum

"baik hyung, akan kucoba" Kyuhyun bertekad

"bagus, itu baru namanya adik hyung" balas Kibum mengacak surai coklat Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun memeluk Kibum

"hyung"

"ne"

"You are My Hyung, My Hyung,My Hyung and My Hyung forever"

"hahaha, iya aku hanya hyungmu Kyu"

"Siwon tidak boleh-"

"ssssttt, kau sudah janji"

"arasseo~" desah Kyuhyun malas, Kibum terkekeh kecil sambil mengusap punggaung Kyuhyun

.

.

.

Kini, semua sudah berubah, Kyuhyun yang mulai mandiri dan Kibum yang selalu dalam suasana hati yang senang malihat Kyuhyun menepati janjinya untuk mau berteman dengan Siwon, hanya dengan Siwon, Kyuhyun belum mau berinteraksi dengan orang lain jadinya temannya sekarang hanya Siwon,Changmun,Henry,Siwon, dan Kibum pastinya, aah jangan lupakan kedua hyung anehnya. Setiap ada syuting didaerah dekat rumah Kyuhyun menyempatkan waktunyauntuk mendatangi Kibum dan Siwon jika sedang syuting bersama, Kyuhyun selalu membuat lelucon dan itu selalu membuat Siwon dan Kibum senang dan sejenak melupakan kegiatan syuting yang melelahkan.

**THE END**

Maafkan saya karena ceritanya gagal, dan terimakasih untuk semuanya


End file.
